When Two Worlds Collide
by Shibobwa shingami
Summary: Harry meets a girl that has a secret. Avalon. and shes a muggle born that goes to hogwarts. 15. some stuff start to happen. voldemort knows avalon... and avalon has a destiny. to sacrifice herself to save harry from dying by the hands of Voldemort. thing
1. Prolugue

When two worlds collide is about harry meeting a muggle, a girl he starts to like. But how can he? She's a muggle, and he's a wizard. They live in two worlds. What will happen if they start to like each other? Can it happen? Will everything allow it? Find out. 


	2. When Two Worlds Collide

When two worlds collide  
  
Chapter 1: two worlds meet unknowingly. It's harried potter's 5th year going to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. But every summer, Harry has to spend the 3, horrifying months with his muggle family, the dursleys, for his parents died from lord voldermort when Harry was only a year old. But this summer became different for Harry, he met someone.  
  
It was a warm day at the dursleys, and Harry was made to walk down the street to get some milk for the house since they ran out. The car was wrecked, which they blamed Harry, and Dudley, Harry's cousin, was too lazy and fat to walk down the block. Harry always wished he could stay with his best friend Ron weasley all summer, but he couldn't. He just hoped they would come and pick him up from the tormented place he can never call home soon. Harry reluctantly grabbed 3 dollars from his cranky uncle Vernon, and made his way out the door and down the sidewalk. As Harry was Turing the corner, he bumped into a girl about his age with black, silky hair and dark green streaks crawling down from the top. She had light green eyes and ivory skin. Her smile was sweet, and her voice was kind.  
  
"Sorry." She said putting some hair behind her ears. "No, it's my fault. I didn't see you coming." Harry replied. "Well, sorry, I better be off." The girl said. Harry got to the side and let the girl go by. He started to stride off again. "Avalon! The market is the other way idiot!" a loud voice shrieked. "Right!" the girl replied turning around and running up to Harry. "Hi... me again. Do you know where the market is? I'm new in this town and u have no clue where anything is!" she explained. "Yeah, I'm going there." Harry replied. "Cool, think I can walk with you to know where it is?" the girl asked sweetly. "Sure." Harry smiled. "My name is Avalon... Avalon Connel." The girl smiled holding out her hand and stopping. "My name is Harry... Harry potter." Harry replied shaking Avalon's hand. To Harry's surprise, Avalon didn't freak out by his name. "Must be a muggle..." Harry thought.  
  
"So... where id you come from?" Harry asked trying to make conversation. "I come from everywhere... I've been everywhere. My family travels. They're archeologists... you know they look at old stuff everywhere. I've been to America 3 times!" Avalon smiled. "Cool." Harry replied smiling back. He put his hands in his pockets. "So how old are you?" he blurted. "I'm 15. You?" Avalon asked. She started to walk in front of him, but backwards. "Me too." Harry replied. "Cool! So what school are you going to this year? I'm going to Milton high. Maybe we can see each other there. That is if you're going there..." Avalon paused. "OK... here it is. Do I tell her I'm a wizard? Or lie? Will she hate me? Or will she mind?" Harry asked himself. "I'm going to St. brunets." Harry lied. "Really? Don't they beat you with clubs there?" Avalon asked now walking beside him. Harry nodded. "Hey. What do you know? Where here." Harry said changing the subject.  
  
"Thanks for showing me the place Harry potter. Maybe I'll see ya around. " Avalon smiled. She started to skip into the market and out of site. "Wow..." Harry thought as he walked in the market as well. He slowly walked to the dairy isle looking for Avalon in every angle. He finally found her at the cashier. He walked up behind her as Avalon was starting to give the old lady 2 dollars in change. "Hey." Harry said. Avalon screamed as all the change flew everywhere. "I'm sorry." Avalon apologized as she fell to the floor and began to pick up all the coins. Harry got to his knees and began to help. "Thanks." Avalon smiled looking at him. "sure." Harry replied. They accidentally suddenly hit heads and fell backwards. They both started to laugh as they both got up, Harry handing Avalon the change, and Avalon giving it to the lady who grunted. Harry paid right after and they both walked out of the market together.  
  
"How do I get back?" Avalon asked brainlessly. "Uh, here let me show you. How about walk you back to where we started?" Harry asked looking at Avalon. "Great idea." Avalon replied smiling. 


	3. The Presents

Chapter 2: the late presents  
  
Harry and Avalon started to walk back the way they came, but took longer than before. The sun was turning the sky a golden orangish pinkish tint. "So harry. how did you get that scar on your head?" Avalon asked interested. "From a car crash." Harry lied. "Ouch. how old were you?" Avalon asked. "I was one. My parents died too. But I survived with a dumb scar on my head. sometimes I wish they were alive, and then I wish I died with them." harry explained. "I'm sorry harry, I know how you feel. my parents are dead too. They were murdered, but the murderer was convicted and electrocuted just last year. I have to live with my aunt. She hates me." Avalon explained laughing a bit.  
  
"But I don't care about that. cause someday I'll be free from her, and the torture I go through. She calls me an idiot all the time. That's my name to her. Idiot. I ignore it though. She just a scrawny pig that wants her way. Know what I mean?" Avalon asked. "Yeah. My aunt's the same way. So are my uncle and cousin. They HATE me so much and wish I never return after school is out." Harry explained. "We have a lot in common. you know that?" Avalon asked smiling. "Yeah... yeah we do." Harry replied. "Well, this is where I'm staying. Maybe tomorrow we can walk to the store again!" Avalon suggested. "That would be great." Harry replied.  
  
"Great. Call me sometime." Avalon said as she took out a pen from her back pocket and wrote her number on Harry's hand. Harry smiled and watched Avalon walk up to her house and open a door. Suddenly a pot flew out of nowhere, but Avalon dodged it letting it hit concrete. She walked in and waved good-bye. Harry started to walk back to 4 privet drive, wondering what his aunt will do when he walks into the house. Miraculously, she did nothing, except demand the milk and the change, which harry gave up without hesitation, and walked up the stairs to his room.  
  
For some reason, he couldn't wait till tomorrow. The next day slowly came as harry walked down for breakfast. He yawned slightly and started to eat little bits of eggs and bacon that was on his plate. After he ate, he walked up to the phone and put it to his ear. He started to dial Avalon's number but quickly hung it up and ran up to his room. Harry sat down on his bed and looked out the window. Suddenly, hedwig, his owl, flew in carrying several envelopes. Harry petted hedwig and then opened the letter. It was from Hagrid.  
  
Dear harry, Happy birthday! Can' wai' ter see you Up at Hogwarts gain. I hope you like the Present I gave you. It's nottin much, but it Will help you a lot this year. Well, must go. Talk ter you later harry.  
  
Your friend, Hagrid  
  
"My birthday was last week. hedwig." harry thought looking at hedwig eating. Hedwig looked up and hooted softly and began to eat again. He opened the present from Hagrid. It was a flying permit. And it had his picture on it. He was waving to him self. He flipped it over and began to read it. "With this permit, you are allowed to fly across distances out of school property, but must be near an adult. This is for 15 year olds only, and is able to get the license when they are 16. Best to give as presents, or tokens of appreciation. "Cool!" harry thought sitting the plastic card down on his desk. The second letter was from Ron.  
  
Dear Harry, How's it goin? Happy birthday. It took hedwig along time to find me. Cause I'm in Antarctica! Bill is looking at a hurt snow dragon. It's REALLY cold here, hope it's warm there! Anyway, hope you get it, and see you later. Wanna come over the last week of august? That's when we are coming back. Guess what! Fred and George have opened their own joke shop in diagon alley! Seriously! It is so cool! Mum kept askin where they got the money. All they would say was from an angel that doesn't need this kind of money where he stays all summer. Wonder, who it was. well, it was all over the daily profit! Everyone's been there! Even Malfoy! Fred got a picture of him looking at some wind up wands. ell, I have to go. A-choo! I'm catching a cold. See ya later. I'll call you. Learned how to use a felly fone for sure this time! See ya Your friend, Ron "Oh Ron..." Harry thought. Harry opened the parcel package and saw the Dailey profit. it was a whole page on Fred and George's joke shop. the "forge's joke palace" Harry scanned through the paper and saw Fred and waving at him pointing to there joke shop.  
  
"So... Fred and George... where did you get the money for this fabulous shop you have made?" a news reporter asked. "you can say we got it from an angel that's more generous that the generous... we won't say his name. so don't ask! thanks dude!" Fred says. "what are you two going to do when school starts? aren't you both 17?" the reporter asked. "Right you are! but it will still be open... we've asked our friend to help us out. he's a out. it's out last year at hogwarts anyway, and in our free time, we'll take over." George replied. "What does forge mean?" the reporter asks. "Fred and geORGE" the twins replied in unison. "Our friend, the one who gave us the joke money, helped us think of that 2 years ago at chrismas." Fred explained. "There you have it people. Forge's joke shop has been the lookest, wanted to go to place this year.  
  
Harry smiled and put the paper down, and then picked up a picture of malfoy looking at some stuff. Harry started to laugh quietly. "Wait till September." he thought putting the picture down. "This is my most valuable item yet." He joked. He then opened a little box. Inside was a baseball size crystal ball. Harry read the little note that was with it. "see where your friends are with this seek ball. need no power what so ever, in which it works better, but! Muggles even have been seen using this magnificent piece! Great to know where you son/daughter is at night when they should be home, to see why someone is late, and to see where your friends are cause you miss em'. Great thing. All you do is look in it and say the person you want to see, and within seconds, they appear in the ball doing what they are doing! They don't even know your watching! From the creators of sneakoscope  
  
  
  
  
  
The next letter was from hermionie. "Gosh. no wonder I didn't get any presents. they're all late! I thought they forgot about it. but I guess not." Harry thought opening hermionie's letter."  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy birthday! I hope you like you like the  
  
Present I got you. I can't wait to see you this year.  
  
I got my flyer's permit AND my Driver's permit for  
  
Driving a vehicle in the summer! Did you?  
  
Love always, Hermionie  
  
Harry opened his present from hermionie. It was a book on the twizard tournament from 1 year ago. It was published. Everything! Even cedric diggory dieing. it showed illustrations from the schools and the tasks. Showed the people who were competing and the goblet of fire was on the cover. "Cool. Harry thought. He then opened the last present. It was from Fred and George. He started to read the letter.  
  
Dear Harry, How's it goin bud? HAPPY B-DAY we miss ya! But we are going To pic you Up Soon. We got our flying License. Hehehehehe, it was Cool, We love it! Thanks lots for the money earlier. we have put it Into great use. forge's joke shop! And since you were a great Help, you get to have some stuff for free. Whatever you like, Just don't tell Ron. he'll get mad. And we haven't told anyone About what you did for us, you darling angel you. see you soon.  
  
Your biggest fans yet, Fred and George weasley a.k.a the forge brothers  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He put the book down and picked up the ball and looked into it. After a minute of hesitation. He called out. "Show me Avalon connel!" he commanded. The ball became foggy then showed Avalon sitting by the phone on her bed looking at it. Harry through the ball on his bed and ran down the steps to the phone. He picked it up and dialed her number looking at his hand. "What are you doing?" uncle Vernon hissed looking at him. "I'm calling someone that's a mu- that doesn't like magic." Harry explained. Uncle Vernon grunted and sat down to watch. The phone picked up and Harry held his breath.  
  
"Hello?" a voice asked. "Hi. is a. is Avalon there?" Harry asked hesitating to hang up. But didn't. "This is she." The girl replied. "Avalon! Hey, this is Harry. Remember?" Harry asked. "Remember me. idiot." Uncle Vernon repeated under his breath. Harry looked at him then at the wall. "Hi Harry! Of course I remember you! I was wondering if you would call!" Avalon explained. "My birthday was last week, and my friends just sent me there cards and stuff so I was looking at them." Harry replied. "Really? Happy belated birthday! What'd you get?" Avalon asked. "Some cards, a newspaper clipping of my friend's Ron's brother's joke shop. A picture of this guy named malfoy going into the shop, we hate him. and some other stuff like a book and stuff." Harry explained trying not to mention the seek ball and the broom permit.  
  
"That's cool. wanna walk to the store?" Avalon asked. "Let me see." Harry said. He put his hand to the bottom of the phone and looked at his uncle reading the newspaper. "Can I walk to the market?" Harry asked. "What for?" Vernon asked. "I'm out of ink. and my friend-" "You don't have any normal friends boy! Who would want to be yours?" uncle Vernon asked abruptly. "Well. I do. I met her yesterday. And she's new here and she can't remember how to get to the market." Harry explained. "Her huh? Did you tell HER about you abnormal life?" uncle Vernon asked hastily. "No." Harry replied. "I don't care." Uncle Vernon replied. Harry smiled and put his ear to the phone once again. "Yeah I can." Harry replied.  
  
"Great. I'll see you where we met?" Avalon asks. "Sure. It might be 5 minutes." Harry replied. "Ok." Avalon replied. Harry hung up the phone and ran up to his room. He put the cards and presents in an loose board under his bed so Dudley wouldn't find them if he came in. he also put his present from hermionie, the book, into the loose board. He petted Hedwig and ran down the steps and out the door saying bye. 


	4. Alone No More

Chapter 3: alone no more  
  
Harry ran down the sidewalk and around the corner and bumped into Avalon again. "Hi!" she smiled helping Harry off the ground. "Hey." Harry replied flattening his hair. "Your funny." Avalon explained laughing a bit. Harry had been cross-eyed trying to hide his scar. "Come on." Avalon said as she started to walk. Harry stopped fixing his hair and walked next to Avalon. "You have a nice room."  
  
Harry said without thinking. "How would you know? You've never been in there." Avalon asked suspiciously. "Uh." Harry looked at Avalon's house then back at her. "You're blinds are open and I can see through." Harry pointed out. Avalon looked at her room window and smiled.  
  
"How do you know that's my room?" she asked. "Guess." Harry replied. "You're right. It is my room. But now that you've seen my room, when can I see yours?" Avalon asked smiling. Harry panicked. "How about later?" Harry suggested. "Ok." Avalon replied. "But this time I get to walk you home." He explained. Harry nodded and smiled at her. They walked down the street and then they came across the market. "So why did you need to come here?" Harry asked looking at her. "no reason. felt like seeing you again. That's all. But now that we're here, let's get some candy." Avalon suggested as they walked into the market.  
  
Finally after they got out, Avalon holding 2 bags filled with candy, they strolled off back home. It was about lunchtime, so they took another block to a fast food restaurant and sat down and began to eat. "This is so fun." Avalon explained biting into a hamburger. "Yeah. I haven't been in the real world for ever." Harry explained. "What do you mean?" Avalon asked. "Well, I've never been able to do things. The first time I've ever been to the zoo, and the only time, was when I was 10. right before I turned 11. they always forget my birthday, and when they got out, I always have to go next door. they REALLY hate me." Harry explained eating a fry. "That's terrible Harry. but don't worry, soon, we can both fly away and be free. I promise you. They have no legal or moral right to keep us locked up in a cage after we turn 18." Avalon explained.  
  
Harry smiled and started to eat again. After they ate, Avalon paid, they took there journey back to there houses. They walked right pass Avalon's house, and turned the corner walking to Harry's. It took them an hour to get to Harry's, since they took an hour at the fast food restaurant, Harry watching Avalon play on the kid playground. So it was now 2 o'clock. When they got to Harry's house, no one was home and there was no way in. "figures. They'd leave me and go do something while I wait here wondering if they'll come back. But hoping they won't." Harry explained sitting on the step. "Here. I'll sit with you!" Avalon chimed sitting down next to Harry.  
  
"So. do you believe in magic?" Avalon asked suddenly looking at the clouds. "Why do you ask that?" Harry asked startled. "I dunno. I just wondered. I do. Sometimes at night when I look outside I can see people on broomsticks, and when I was 12, I saw a flying car! I know it sounds stupid. but I did. I was on top of the roof looking through a telescope and then I saw it shoot away. I wished so much I could do that. don't you? There's no way any one could keep you locked up in a cage if you could just fly away. They could always catch you in a car by the license." Avalon explained looking at Harry.  
  
"Well. yeah I do. But they can find you on a broomstick as well. they have code numbers on them." Harry blurted without thinking. "Really? How would you know?" Avalon asked kindly. "Uh. I read it somewhere. must have been someone's magic book or something." Harry lied. "Oh." Avalon replied. "You know... You're the first person who has treated me with respect." Avalon explained. Harry looked at her and smiled. He didn't say nothing but Avalon suddenly put her arms around Harry and hugged him. "I know I've only known you for two days. but it sounds like a decade. I wish I knew you ages ago." Avalon explained. Harry, dumbstruck, started to pat Avalon's back.  
  
"Hey. it's ok Avalon." Harry comforted Avalon in any way he knew how. "I'm sorry." Avalon explained as she let go of Harry. "You're actually the only friend I've ever had." Avalon explained trying to smile. "Really? I don't see how. You're so kind and sweet, and you have a GREAT smile, and you're pretty. and---" Harry stopped. "You think?" Avalon asked. "Sure I do." Harry replied, blushing a bit. "You are really the greatest Harry. your friends are REALLY lucky to have a friend like you." Avalon explained. "I guess so. they're really great too. I wish you could meet them." Harry explained. "Do they go St. brunet's too?" Avalon asked suddenly. "Well. uh. yeah." Harry lied looking at the concrete. Avalon smiled.  
  
It had been about 4 hours till the dursley's got home. It was now 6:00. Harry and Avalon started to play paper rock scissors. "Who are you?" Dudley asked as he walked up to Harry and Avalon. "I'm Avalon. you?" Avalon asked. "Dudley. you better scat before I pop your nose!" Dudley blurted. "Dudley! Don't talk to Harry's guest like that." aunt petunia hissed. "What did she say?" Harry thought. "Hi. I'm petunia, and this is my son Dudley, and my husband Vernon. and you are?" aunt petunia asked. "Avalon." Avalon replied as she and Harry stood up. "Hello Avalon. great to meet you. I see you have kept our Harry company while we made an errand." petunia thought. "Yeah. that's right." Avalon replied. "What is wrong with her?" Harry asked looking at aunt petunia. "Well. I must be off. Night." Avalon smiled as she started to leave. "Call me tomorrow k?" Avalon asked looking at Harry.  
  
Harry nodded and saw Avalon run away and pass the corner. "cute kid. You should go out with her dud." Vernon grunted as he unlocked the house. Harry didn't hear what uncle Vernon had said. he was too dreary to know it. Night." Harry said as he walked into the house and up the steps. "What about diner boy? Want any?" uncle Vernon asked. "No." Harry replied. After he got into his room, he started to do his homework, a 2 page essay on different kinds of potions for snape's class. How could he tell Avalon that he was a wizard and didn't go to St. Brunet's? He couldn't. she would hate him for sure for lying. Harry was thunder struck. He really likes Avalon. Maybe he could bring with him.. Doubt it, but maybe. maybe he can let her fly on his fire bolt broomstick. teach how to be a witch and have power. doubt it. Harry thought stiffly. he put his homework up and looked at the seek ball. For some reason, he commanded to see Avalon. He couldn't get his mind off of her. And in less than a week he would never be able to see her. Cause he was going back to hogwarts, miles away from her.  
  
The ball clouded up then showed Avalon looking into her mirror smiling. She was brushing her hair. "She is so pretty." Harry thought putting the ball on a stand on his bedside table. He fell asleep looking into the ball. He started to dream he took Avalon to hogwarts. He showed her to Ron and Hermionie, and everyone. She learned how to make spells and charms. Snape even liked her. but they started to go wrong, and she started getting sick and having seizures and couldn't talk or walk, then professor dumbledore came into the picture. "Harry. she can't stay here. Even if she wants to become a witch. it wasn't meant to be." He stated before he shimmered away. Then suddenly Avalon smiled at him. "Thanks Harry. for everything." She said still smiling at him. Then suddenly voldermort came and blasted Avalon. She died right there, her smiled faded. Then suddenly Harry darted up yelling. He was sweating and panting.  
  
He looked at his indiglow clock. It was 1:00 in the morning. He looked into the ball. Avalon wasn't in her bed at all. Harry grabbed the ball and commanded to show where Avalon was. It clouded again and showed her in front of Harry's house. Harry got out of bed and went to the window and looked down. "Avalon. what are you doing here?" Harry whispered. "Harry. i.i. they kicked me out! I have no where to go!" Avalon explained. Tears were falling down her face. "I didn't do anything! I was sleeping, and then my aunt came in and pushed me off my bed! She started to scream at me then she through me out! I think she drank too much, but even if she did, this always happens, but I've never been kicked out. You were the only person I could turn too. I didn't know anyone else. I'm so sorry Harry." she cried putting her hands to her face and falling to the grass.  
  
Harry hesitated then ran down the stairs quietly and walked out of the house and stood above Avalon. "It's ok Avalon." Harry assured her. He got to his knees and held Avalon in his arms. She started to cry on his shoulder. "I'm all alone." she explained. "No you aren't. I'm here. We'll be together forever." Harry said trying to cheer her up. Avalon stopped crying and looked at Harry. "Oh Harry." she started to cry again, but not as hard as before. After about a minute, Harry took Avalon into his room and explained that before his aunt and uncle got up, she would sneak out. Then 15 minutes later, she could knock on the door, and he would answer it and let her in. Avalon nodded and fell asleep in Harry's arms.  
  
The next morning, Avalon was on Harry's bed, and Harry was lying on the floor by hedwig. At 6:45, Harry woke Avalon up and took her to the door. She walked out and laid on the side of the house. 15 minutes later, unlce Vernon went outside and collected the newspaper. Harry walked downstairs, and has he hit the bottom floor, the doorbell rang. Harry ran to the door and Avalon was their smiling at him. "morning sunshine!" she chimed. "Hey Avalon." Harry smiled. "Don't keep the door opened! Invite her in for Christ sakes!" aunt petunia hissed. Harry opened the door wider and Avalon walked in. "Thanks." She said. "Would you like some bacon dear?" aunt petunia asked. "Why thank you." Avalon replied. "Why are they so nice to me when she's here?" Harry asked himself. They both walked into the dining room and sat down next to each other at the table. 


	5. The Truth

Chapter 4: The truth  
  
They started to eat breakfast. It was a Sunday morning and it was august 25th. In 6 days, Harry would leave for school. Although he always enjoyed leaving the dursley's for the year, he didn't want to cause of Avalon. "So Avalon. what school are you going to go to?" uncle Vernon asked suddenly. Milton high." Avalon replied. "Milton high huh? Harry. only if you were normal, but you have to go to St. brunet's." uncle Vernon explained. Harry didn't say anything. After a second of silence, the phone rang. Harry slowly got up and answered it. "Hello?" Harry asked casually. "Harry?! Is that you?! Harry?!" a familiar voice shouted. Harry put his hand over to speaker and walked over to the kitchen. "Ron! Don't talk to loud! Talk like I'm right next to you!" Harry explained. "Oh. ok. Sorry bout that." Ron said, as he instantly got quieter. "So. what have you been doing all summer? Get my present?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah. yeah I did. can't wait to see ya!" Harry replied. "Didn't you see me in the ball?" Ron asked. "Yeah! But in real life!" Harry made a comeback. "Oh. I can't believe malfoy. he was petrified when Fred took his picture! I so wonder who the angel person is. don't you?" Ron asked. "Yeah." Harry replied trying not to laugh. "Well. when do you want us to pick you up? So you can stay here?" Ron suddenly asked. "I dunno. I've met someone." Harry explained. "What?" Ron asked loudly. "Yeah. her names Avalon. She is great Ron. and she has no where to stay." Harry explained as he turned to look at Avalon eating some eggs. "Is she a muggle?" Ron asked. "Yeah. but she believes in magic. She wishes she had it. What if she does have some in her." Harry realized. "Wouldn't she be excepted to hogwarts? As in getting a permission slip thing?" Ron decided to ask.  
  
"I dunno. she travels a lot. Well did. before her parents got murdered. but her aunt just kicked her out last night. but we had so much fun. we went to the market about 5 times this week already. I really want her to meet ya. But she thinks you, hermionie, and me go to St. Brunet's. I couldn't tell her that I go to hogwarts, a school for witchcraft and wizardry. she'd flip. And that was before I knew she believed in it. and now, if I tell her, she'll hate me cause I lied." Harry explained slouching on a chair. "Well. you have to tell her. Wait a minute." Ron said. Harry could hear in the background Ron talking to his mom. Then he came back on. "Harry? My mom said hermionie wanted to know if you and me could stay at her house. Maybe Avalon could come too. She and hermionie would probably get along great." Ron suggested.  
  
"Hey. maybe." Harry replied smiling. "I'll call you later k Ron? I gotta go eat." Harry explained. "Sure." Ron replied. Harry hung up the phone and made his way back to the table. "Took long enough?" uncle Vernon grunted. "Yeah. it was Ron. Hermionie was wonderin if me and Ron could stay at her house for the weekend before we go back to school. and hermionie was wondering if you would want to come." Harry said looking at Avalon. "I'd love too." Avalon replied smiling. "Sure, when can they pick you up, and how long till your gone? They have to hurry. and no funny business when they pick you up." Vernon hissed. "Nope. going the normal way. a car." Harry replied. "Come on." Harry said as he motioned for Avalon to follow him upstairs to his room. Avalon followed him. "So. I can come with you? Will they let me?" Avalon asked sitting on a bed. "Yeah. they will. but. I have to tell you something Avalon. and please don't hate me." Harry pleaded. "Harry. what is it?" Avalon asked. "I'm. I'm. I lied to you Avalon. I don't go to St. brunet's, neither do my friends." Harry replied. "You lied? There must have been a reason for it. right?" Avalon asked. "Right! There is a PERFECT reason. see. remember when you started to talk about magic? well. I'm a wizard; I go to hogwarts, school for witchcraft and wizardry. I know it sounds ridiculous. but. it's true. And, me and my friend Ron were driving the car 3 years ago.and my friends are magical too.. Hermionie is a witch, and Ron is a wizard. and I'm sorry I lied, but I thought you'd hate me if I told you I'm a wizard, then I think you'll hate me now for lying to you." Harry explained.  
  
"Harry. I understand why you would lie. I'm glad you told the truth. And. this is so cool! I so wish I could come.." Avalon said. "See. I want to see if you can! You have the potential. maybe you are one. and we don't know it. I'm going to ask Ron's dad. he's apart of the ministry of magic, sorda like congress. and. he'll know what to do." Harry explained. Avalon smiled. "Finally something exciting is happening!" she explained getting up and hugging Harry. 


	6. Hermione's House

Chapter 5: hermione's house  
  
One day later, hermione's parents and her walked up to Harry's door and knocked. It was around 7 o' clock. Uncle Vernon opened the door and saw the car in his driveway. He smiled and let them all in. Hermione!" harry shouted as he and Avalon ran down the stairs. "Harry!" Hermione chimed. "Ready? We're about to go get Ron. Hi Avalon!" Hermione smiled as she saw Avalon walk over. "Hey." Avalon replied. "See ya!" harry said as he ran up to his room and grabbed his stuff and hedwig, he got his stuff from under the loose board and stuffed it into his trunk. After about 1 minute, he walked down the steps with all his stuff. "Bye!" harry waved as they all walked out of 4-pivet drives, and he was bringing Avalon with him. They got into Hermione's parent's blue van and drove down the street.  
  
About 30 minutes later, they finally arrived at Ron's house. Harry went up to the house and grabbed Ron and helped him with is luggage. 5 minutes later, they both walked out and got into the van. "Ron. this is Avalon. Avalon. this is my friend Ron." Harry explained as he and Ron sat in the back seat. "Hi." Avalon smiled from the middle seat along with hermionie. 30 minutes later, they arrived at hermionie's house. It was a 3-story house that was light yellow. There were flowers potted outside, and the grass was just cut. They all got out of the van and decided to leave everything in there till they left for hogwarts. They all walked into the house. It was a nice, clean house. The couches were dark blue leather, the carpet was a light blue, and the walls were light pink. The ceiling glittered with sparkles, and the TV was huge. There were gold and silver lamps placed on glass tables by the couches.  
  
Hermione ushered them all in and motioned for all of them to go upstaris while hermione's parents went into the kitchen. They all followed. Up the stairs were 3 rooms. One was hermionie's parents, the other one was hermione's, which would be hers and avalon's room, and the other room at the end of the hall was going to be Harry and Ron's. Which was the guest room. Harry and Ron walked into the room and fell on the two twin beds on either side of the walls. "I am so glad I am finally away from the dursley's." Harry sighed looking at the ceiling. "Your telling me. mum was nagging on me all month." Ron added also looking at the ceiling.  
  
"So. what's with you and Avalon?" Ron asked looking at Harry. "Huh? I dunno. we're just friends. that's all." Harry replied. "Really?" Ron asked. "Ya." Harry replied looking at Ron about to burst in laughter. "What?" Harry asked trying not to laugh. "You look like you're more than just friends. I see the way you kept starring at her all the way here." Ron explained. "Shut up!" Harry said throwing a pillow at Ron. Ron started to laugh as he threw a pillow back at Harry.  
  
"So. avalon. so what's going on between you and Harry?" hermione asked as she started to brush her hair. "Nothing. Why?" Avalon asked sitting on her bed. "Oh onthing. but it seems you two like each other." Hermione replied. "We're just friends. that's all. Nothing more, nothing less. so. how is like beging a witch?" Avalon asked changing the subject. "OH! So now you feel like changing the subject?" hermione asked smiling. "No. but I'm want to know. is it fun?" Avalon asked. "It is. tomorrow my dad's going to send a letter to professor dumbledore, the headmaster at hogwarts, and ask if you can come." Hermione explained. "Wow. that would be so cool." Avalon replied laying down. Hermione put her brush on her desk and lay down as well. The next moring, 9:00, they all went into the dining room for breakfast. Hermione's father had just sent a letter to professor dumbledore reguarding Avalon. He had used their barn owl they got the day before; marcel, to get it to him wherever he was. 3 hours later, professor dumbledore had appeared out of nowhere in the bathtub. 


	7. Professor Dumbledore

Chapter 6 professor dumbledore's answer  
  
Luckily, no one was in the bathroom at the time but Avalon was on her way in going there because she forgot her watch after she washed her hands for lunch. When Avalon walked in there and grabbed her watch from the scream, she saw him standing there in the tub with his halfmoon specicles. Now any mortal would have screamed, but she just greeted him kindly and said "hello. how are thee today?" she asked brightly picking up her watch. "Quite fine actually. although I never had the intention of popping up in the bathroom, I am very sorry miss." dumbledore paused. "Avalon. Avalon connel. and you must be the professor dumbledore I've been hearing great things about." she said smiling.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Shall I walk you to Mr. And Mrs. Granger? They have been expecting you. But I don't think this early." avalon explained. "I see." dumbledore replied. He stepped out of the tub and started to walk behind avlaon as she walked them to the living room. "Not to be rude professor dumbledore, please don't take this offensivly, but you look a lot like Merlin from one of my books when I was little." she explained as they entered the living room.  
  
Everyone was sitting on couches. "Did you find your watch?" Mr. Granger asked. "Quite I did. And someone else." She added. "Professor dumbledore. what a pleasure. We finally meet. I'm Adam granger, and this is my wife claira. Welcome." Mr. Granger welcomed dumbledroe to a couch, which he accepted with great joy. "Lemon drop sir?" he asked holding up a crystal bowl from a table. "Thank you." Dumbledore replied taking one. "Now. I understand miss avlaon wanted to know if she could come to hogwarts. is this correct?" dumbledore asked looking at the grangers. "That is." Mrs. Granger replied nodding her head once.  
  
"I see. it is quite unusual for a muggle to come to hogwarts, but Miss Avalon is highly different. I feel she will be capable of magic if we find it and release it. It would grand if miss Avalon would come. She could stay and learn as well. I will inform all the teachers of this. and are you staying with the grangers?" dumbledore asked as he turned and looked at Avalon standing. She nodded." My aunt kicked me out about 3 days ago. I was staying with Harry, and then we came here." Avalon explained. "I see. that is very kind of you Harry for letting her stay with you. now. she will be able to come to hogwarts for she is a highly unusual muggle. no offence. she seems to enjoy magic unlike some muggles." dumbledreo explained looking at Harry. He had the impression dumbledore meant his aunt and uncle. They HATED any kind of magic. And Harry for being involved with it.  
  
"I waiting to see you on september 1st miss avalon. but who are your guardians. who will you be staying with if you wish to come back next year?" dumbledore asked a little concern. "Uh. I dunno." Avalon replied. "Well. we will have to make arrangements. maybe you will be able to stay with Harry's aunt and uncle, or here with the grangers, we will sort that all out before the end of the year mind you. Now. I must be going. See you in 3 days." Dumbledore stated as he disappeared in a shimmer. After he left, Avalon started to smile as she fell to the floor. "This is going to be so cool!" she chimed. 


	8. diagon alley

Chapter 7: Diagon alley  
  
The next day, they all went into diagon alley to get everyone's stuff. Everyone pitched in to get Avalon her stuff. They met up with the weasley's at the leaky cauldron "Hey Fred, George!" Harry said as they all walked up to the weasley's. "Hey Harry. who's she?" Fred asked smiling at Avalon. "She's Avalon. she going to hogwarts this year." Ron explained. "Heyllo madam." George said as he bowed down, but Fred hit his head and George fell to the ground with a thud and Fred curtsied. But then George tripped Fred and he fell on top of George. Everyone began to laugh as the twins got up."Hi. I'm George." Fred said. "And I'm Fred." George said. "No. wait. I'm George and that's Fred. "George said crossing his arms and pointing one at him and the other at Fred. "I'm avalon." Avalon replied still laughing. "Is it just me or does everyone seem to like Avalon?" Harry whispered to Ron.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Ron asked looknig at Avalon. "My aunt and uncle liked her, hermionie likes her, her parents like her, professor dumbledore likes her, Fred and George seem to like her, I like her, and even YOU like her!" Harry shouted getting angry. "I thikn there's just playing with her. Look." Ron explained poiting to Fred handing Avalon what looked like a ton- tounge tofee. Before Harry could react, Avalon grabbed something quite similar from her pocket and held them both up. "Look! I have one of these! See? But they're called warheads. very sour. Wanna try it?" Avalon asked. But then she dropped them both and then went down and grabbed them. She handed one of them to Fred who opened it snickering. Then Avalon opened hers. They both popped it into there mouths at the same time. Harry looked freaked of what would happen to Avalon, but nothing happened. Instead of her tongue growing 3 feet long, Fred's did! "So that's what it was!" Avalon shouted astonished as she looked at Fred struggling to hold his tongue. George chanted something and it went back to normal.  
  
"Hello I'm molly, Ron's mother, and this is aurther, ginny, my daughter, and percy, charlie, and bill are my sons besides Ron. How are you dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked kindly. "I'm fine thanks. it's nice to meet you." Avalon smiled. "No wonder everyonel ike her Harry. she's too nice. She's practically weak, anyone could hurt her, and she would cry so hard." Ron stated. Harry started to think about that.  
  
Then walked through the hole and came into diagon alley. Avalon awed in amazment as she stared at everyone and everything that she passed. They first went into gringotts to get money to buy everything they needed. When they walked up the vast steps into gringotts, there were two goblins on both sides of the huge doors. And on the doors read in silver lettering:  
  
Enter, stranger, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed, For those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours, Theif, you have been warned, beware Of finding more than treasure there.  
  
"Wow. nice poem." Avalon smiled as she looked at one of the goblins ans told him that. The goblin didn't move. He just stood there not even blinking. After they all read the warning, they al lwalked in. there were little goblins everywhere, and people. They all got out there keys and showed one of the goblins people. Then they all got into carts and went rolling down twisted passageways, and then finnaly stopped at a halt at Harry's vault. He opened it and grabbed some money, a little more than usual to help Avalon buy her things, then he shut it and they were off to the weasleys. After they got to the weasley's, they went to the grangers. After they were done with gringotts, they went to madam malkin's robes for all ocasions to buy Avalon some robes. Since the other had robes from last year that were still in good use, they didn't buy any. Al lthe weasley's except for Ron went to the apothecary for potion stuff, while the grangers, Harry, Ron, and avalon went the other direcection.  
  
Then next they went to ollivanders to look at wands. They were gong to see if Avalon could have potentialness to use a wand. Before they had a chance to walk into the place, hagig came callign from the bookstore. He came strolling over. He was half giant, and the gamekeeper at hogwarts. He was expelled in his 3rd year there for something he didn't do. After he was right next to them, he glanced down at avlaon. "Heyllo there. don' s'pose I know yer." he explained looking at her. "Hi! I'm Avalon!" Avalon said smiling. "Hullo. my name is Hagrid. yer going ter hogwarts? I haven' seen yer aroun' here before." Hagrid noticed. "How old are yer? 15? 16?" hagrid asked. "15. you haven't seem me around is because this is my first time here. see. I'm not really a witch. But very facinated. professor dumbledore is lettign me come to hogwarts this year. Can't wait! I'm bout to get a wand! A REAL wand!" Avalon said, her eyes glittering.  
  
"Really? Yer a muggle!?" hagrid asked surprised. "That's cool. well, I'll see you aroun' then. bye." Hagrid said walking off. "Bye hagrid! Nice meeting you!" Avalon said kindly waving fiercly. "Wow! A little giant! This place is so cool." Avalon thought as they all cramed into ollivanders. "Hello." Mr. Ollivander stated as he walked up to the bunch. "Hello. we're here to get Avalon a wand. but she's not a witch... And we were wondering if she is capable of one." Mr. Granger explained pleasantly. "A muggle huh. never had one of those. let's see. Whose avalon?" Mr. Ollivander asked.  
  
"I'm avalon." Avalon said hertily as she walked forward. "Yes. miss avalon. If you would... raise your right hand towards me if you would." Mr. Ollivander explained. Avalon raised her right arm with astonishment after what happened next. A little round cold instrument started to wrap around Avalon's arm from her wrist to her shouder by itself. Then it immeaditally let go and flew to Mr. Ollivander's hand. Then he took some blue powder from his pocket and threw on the floor that completely hid Avalon in dark blue smoke. After the smoke had cleared, Avalon was coughing non-stop waving her hand. On her hand laid a yellow star. But it instantly disappeared. "What does all this stuff mean?" Avalon asked trying to not cough as much.  
  
"It means. you have the potential of becoming a witch if you work on it. In faxct you have practically been one all your life. But something needs to snap before you will be able to use it. but we should beable to get you a wand now, but I'm going to have to ask professor dumbledore to ask one of the teachers to help release your power. now if you owlud. please step on the stool for we can measure you." Mr. Ollivander explained. Avalon stood on the little wooden stool as a measureing tape flew from a drawer and became to measure Avalon from every angle. After about 2 minutes, it stopped and fell on the floor. Then Mr. Ollivander started to pick up some wand and tol Avalon to hold them. But one second after Avalon had grasp on the wand; Mr. Ollivander took it away from her.  
  
"Every ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, miss Avalon. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrongs of dragons. No two-ollivander wands are alike, just as two unicorns, dragons, phoenixs are the same. But some wands have unicorn or or and dragon blood, but there's aren't that many. And the people that the wand chose have become very great witches and wizards. hAnd of course, you will never get such a good result with another person's wand." Mr. Ollivander explained. Avalon nodded at every word. "See. you don't really choose the wand. It choses you." He added smiling. "Here. try this one. It has unicorn hair and a dragon's heartstrong. 9 inches long, and stiff." Mr. Illivander stated as he gave Avalon another wand. But a second later, after waving it, he snatched it away. "Hm. try this one! Holly with phoenix and a single unicorn hair. 11 inches. Supple and nice." Mr. Ollivander said handing Avalon another one.  
  
After Avalon had tried which thought about 1,000 wands to her, one finally worked as pink and blue sparks shot out of it. It was a 10-inch wand with a unicorn hair, phonix feather, a dragon heartstring, with a peck of dragon and unicorn. A highly unusal combination. "Grand job. Finally. But highly unusual for a muggle.. For a wand has never chosen a muggle born witch or wizard. this is facinating." Mr. Ollivander chimed. "I did it!" avalon shouted jumping up and down on the stool, but imeaditally stumbled and fell onto the floor as the stool rolled to the people's feet that just opened the door. It was Mr. Malfoy and his son Draco malfoy. Avalon suddenly gasped as she sat there on the floor gaping at Mr. Malfoy. "What are looking at brat?" Mr. Malfoy sneered. Malfoy glanced at Harry, Ron, and hermionie and sneered then glanced over at malfoy and grinned. He walked up to her and helped her up. As Avalon was dusting off her pants, Harry wanted to punch malfoy in the nose for what he did .he kissed avalon on her hand as he introdused him to her.  
  
"Hello. I am Draco malfoy. and whom may this lovely flower be?" he asked in a kind, but evil voice. "My name is Avalon." Avalon replied trying to take her hand away from him. "So now you're selling wands to full muggles?" Mr. Malfoy suddenly asked. "No.. only to miss Avalon sir. professor dumbledore had informed me eariler that she was supposed to arrive and she is going to hogwarts." Mr. Ollivander explained. "I see. worser than mud-bloods." Mr. Malfoy sneered as he looked at hermionie then back at Mr. Ollivander. But then he glanced over at Avalon, who was glaring at him with what look like anger. "What ARE you looking at brat!" Mr. Malfoy asked again. "Please. Mr. Malfoy. Not in my store." Mr. Ollivander explained. "I will be with you two in a minute. Who is paying for the wand?" Mr. Ollivander asked looking at the grangers. "I Am." Harry said at last opeing his pouch. "That'll be 10 galleons." Mr. Ollivander explained standing behind his cash register.  
  
"Got enough money potter? Or shall I buy it for her. I wouldn't mind." Malfoy grinned. Harry was getting mad, but he took out 10 galleons and handed it to mr. Ollivander. Mr. Ollivander handed Avalon her new wand, and then instantly, Avalon swung her arms around Harry's neck and hunged him. "Thanks Harry!" she chimed as dhe let go. "Sure." Harry replied smiling. He was going red, so he left quickly so malfoy couldn't see. The others followed as they left. "Now. we need to go to the book store and get all yoour books. " Mrs. Grander explained as they all approached flourish and blotts book store. They al lwalked in and got there books and got out quickly after. After they got everything, they soon left diagon alley and headed home there separate ways. "See you at the train dear!" mrs. Weasley called as Ron left with the grangers, Harry, and Avalon. "Ok mom!" Ron called back. "Not you! Avalon!" mrs. Granger hissed. "Bye mrs. Weasley!" avalon chimed. "Betrayed by my own mother." Ron muttered. 


	9. extra help

Chapter 9 Extra help  
  
As everyone sat down, dumbledore stood up to speak. "Welcome to hogwarts everyone. before we start the sorting of the first years, I'd like to welcome them. I would also like to welcome a new person to this school that will be starting her 5th year here. And so say she is fully muggle. But no worries, for she has magic in her. so we will sort her out before the 1st years." Dumbledore explained. everyone started to whisper to each other about Avalon. professor McGonagal grabbed the old, rugged down hat and a stool and sat it down. The hat sung it's usual song and after it was done, dumbledore spoke again. "Now. miss Connell, Avalon please step forward." Avalon got up from where she was sitting and put the hat over her and sat down. After a minute, it shouted gryffindor and everyone at gryffindor shouted. "I object!" malfoy shouted slamming his fist on the table. Everyone looked at him. "Reject." Ron muttered.  
  
After about a minute of silence, Avalon got up and walked back over to Harry. After the 1st years were all sorted, the plates and goblets filled with food and everyone began eating. "This is cool." Avalon thought as she began to eat fast, right after she ate the last of her food, he refilled again. "I'm never going to get used to this you know it?" Avalon asked smiling. Harry smiled as he started to watch her keep smiling. She would spill the food on the table and it would disappear and new food would appear on her plate instantly. After dinner, the new prefect, a guy named brad gunners, ushered everyone to the griffindor main room. But professor dumbledore asked in Harry and Avalon could stay behind for am minute. So they did while hermione and Ron went ahead.  
  
"ok. since you aren't going to start at grade one, we're are going to have to help you learn the basics. Mind you. I hope you are a fast Learner. but I've ask all the teachers and they said they'd love to help you out. they will tell you all about it when you have there classes. And I've also arranged for you to have all classes with Harry here, and he and the other gryffindors will help you out as well." Dumbledore explained smiling. "Cool! I learn fast so don't worry." Avalon assured him. "Good." dumbledore replied. "Now you both better get to your main room." dumbledore explained. they both nodded and walked quickly through the door and ran up marble stair cases and through walls and tapestries. After they made there way to the fat lady, they saw Ron and hermione sitting on the floor waiting for them. "Bout time. what'd he want?" Ron asked standing up.  
  
"Nothing... he just told us about what Avalon's going to do in learning the basics and stuff... come on, what's the password? I'm tired. "It's labyrinth." Hermione said yawning. The portrait swung open and they all entered the main room. "The girls dorm is that way, and the guys is over there." Harry pointed out. Avalon nodded. "See you tomorrow." She said as she and hermione walked up the stairs to the girls and then Ron and Harry walked up to there's and went directly to bed. 


	10. hogwarts express

Chapter 8 the hogwarts express  
  
They all headed back to hermione's house. When they got in, crookshanks, hermione's orange cat, came flying towards hermione purring as she flew into her arms. Hermione started to pet crookshanks till Ron grunted at the site of her and crookshanks hissed at Ron, and jumped away. An hour later, they all had diner or steak and mash potatoes with gravy and beans and rolls. It was good, and after they were all full, they all went to bed. After about 10 minutes in lying in their rooms, Ron and Harry in room, and hermione and Avalon in another, Avalon got up and walked over to Harry and Ron's room. She cracked the door open and looked inside it was dark except for a little orange light that was on the bedside table in the middle of the bed. Ron was reading a comic book he found on a shelf. "Harry. you awake?" Avalon whispered. "Avalon?" Harry asked putting his glasses back on. "Come in." Harry added. Avalon walked in and shut the door. "What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"Remember when we were in the wand shop?" Avalon asked. She was fiddling with her fingers as Harry saw; she looked nervous but ignored it and nodded. "Well. remember what I said about my parents?" Avalon asked. "Ya." Harry replied. "Well. I am so sure that boy's father was the one who killed my parents that one night." Avalon said. Ron's eyes darted up from the comic and looked at Avalon like he just saw a ghost. "W-what?" Harry asked getting up off the bed and crossing to Avalon. She was still in her clothes as was Harry and Ron. "It looked exactly like him. i. I even have a picture." Avalon explained as she unraveled an old newspaper. And sure enough on the front was what looked like Mr. Malfoy. Ron and Harry both gasped. "I never knew he was a wizard. and why would he want to kill my parents?" Avalon asked getting upset. Ron and Harry looked at each other puzzled. "I don't know Avalon. but we can ask professor dumbledore when we get to hogwarts." Harry replied.  
  
Avalon nodded as she started to walk out of the door. But then Ron grabbed her arm. Avalon looked around at him puzzled. "Are there more comics like these?" he asked holding up a comic on Spiderman. Avalon laughed a bit and nodded. "Yeah. Lots at comic shops." she explained. "Cool." He smiled. "Night." Avalon said as she walked out of the room and back into her room and fell asleep. The next day they got up early and drove to the train station saying few words to each other. When they got there, they met up with the weasley's again. "Are we riding the regular bus to hogwarts?" Avalon asked puzzled. "No. we go through platform 9 and three quarters." Harry replied as he pointed to the middle of platform 9 and 10. "Uh. we're going. THROUGH the wall?" Avalon asked suddenly. He nodded and pointed as Fred and George walked through with there trunks. Ginny and hermione went next, then Harry and Ron went next, then Avalon came shortly after.  
  
After they all got on the train, they found an empty compartment and got into it. Fred, and George got into an apartment with there best friend lee Jordan, and Ginny got into one with her friends. "Wow. I thought I was going to hit my head and not able to go through cause I'm not a witch." Avalon explained sitting down. "Well. you did, and you never know, you may be one." Hermione replied sitting next to her. Ron and Harry sat down across from them as the door slid open and dean Thomas and Seamus finnigan walked in smiling. "Hey Dean, Seamus." Ron said. "Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione, uh. who are you?" Seamus asked kindly looking at Avalon. "My name is Avalon. I'm new." Avalon explained. "Cool. never knew a new person that's not a 1st year. what year you in? 6th?" dean asked. "No, I'm 15. so wouldn't I be a 5th year?" Avalon asked looking at Harry. Harry nodded. "Cool! Well I'm dean, ad this is Seamus. nice meeting you Avalon." dead said waving.  
  
"Hi." Avalon replied. "Well anyways. the reason why we are here is because guess who's back?!" seamus asked excited. "Who?" hermione asked. "Professor lupin! I over heard my dad talking! He got a cure for his werewolf changing. but I thought it was cool having a werewolf for a teacher. but he's back!" seamus chimed. "Really?" Harry asked. Dean nodded. "Professor lupin? Was a werewolf? Cool!" Avalon said butting in. "Well. just like to tell ya, well, see ya later." Dean said as they both walked out. "Wow. he's really back! He was the best defense of the dark arts teacher yet." Ron explained smiling. "And one of my dad's best friends." Harry reminded them. "Your right." Ron replied. One minute later, malfoy, accompanied by his fellow followers Crabbe and Goyle, swung the door open as Avalon was kneeling on the floor trying to get her bracelet from under the seat.  
  
"Hey potter. guess you heard about lupin huh?" malfoy asked. Harry nodded. "Figures. he obviously liked you the best. Oh famous Harry potter. Loved by everyone. PUH! Just because you survived you-know-who doesn't mean you're so special. You're still the pathetic potter to me. how any one adores you is beyond my thoughts." malfoy muttered. "Why do you live you life taunting Harry malfoy? I will never know." hermione explained. "Shut up mud-blood!" malfoy sneered. Ron and Harry were so closed to getting up and punching him, but then suddenly Avalon's head jerked up confused looking from Harry, to Ron, to hermione, to malfoy, Crabbe, and goyle. "What's a mud blood? And how's Harry famous? He looks normal to me!" Avalon stated. "A-Avalon. hey. how are you?" malfoy asked sweetly. "Oh hi---" Avalon stopped. "Draco. Draco malfoy. We met at ollivanders." Malfoy reminded. "Oh. that one right. I've met tons of people this week, it's hard to keep track." Avalon replied looking under the seat again.  
  
"Right... well, Avalon. if you ever need to know ways to get around don't bother askin potter, I'll be happy to escort you around." Malfoy said as he, Crabbe, and goyle walked out and shut the door. "What's a mud blood?" Avalon asked getting up again and seating down with her moon bracelet. "What's that?" Ron asked pointing to the bracelet. "It's a moon bracelet. I got it from my mum when I was little. It's a mood one. It changes moods. it also has the moon phases. and on the back it says "forever together." My mother engraved it for I would always remember her." Avalon explained. "Cool." Ron replied. "What's a mud-blood?" Avalon asked again. "It's someone born in a muggle family but has magic. Like hermione, she's a mud blood. Both of her parents are muggles; with no power what so ever in them, it's really rude calling someone a mud-blood. Very low, even for malfoy." Ron explained. "Am I one?" Avalon asked suddenly. "Possibly." Ron replied. Soon after that the door opened as a little witch came in with a cart full of snacks. They all bought some snacks except for Avalon who didn't have any money. But the others shared some with her. "Those are chocolate frogs, they're not really frogs though. but very good." Ron explained. Avalon tried everything, and enjoyed all of it.  
  
After a few hours of talking about what would happen when they got there, the train began to stop. They were there. They all got off the bus as they heard hagrid saying "fir' years over here!" they all took carriages up to the vast castle and walked inside to the great hall. "This is so magnificent. only if I brought a camera." She stated looking in every direction. "She sure is not that nervous about this place like we were." Ron explained to Harry. Harry nodded as they walked inside the great hall and sat down. 


	11. professor lupin

Chapter 10: professor lupin  
  
The next days went on fine. People kept wanting to talk to Avalon and ask how she could be a witch if she doesn't have any power. Avalon just shrugged and put her arm around Harry's, which Harry began to like, as they walked off to class together. It seemed Ron and hermione were getting jealous of Harry hanging around Avalon all the time, but didn't show it and Harry didn't notice it. Everyone seemed to like Avalon as well, even malfoy. Ron started to think that Avalon was a secret veela.. Women that every guy likes. but turn gruesome and evil when you tick them off.  
  
They all walked to the great hall for lunch as they began to talk about what classes they have next. They just came from history of magic, a boring class where you need no magic to do, so Avalon was fine, bored, but fine. The next class was defense against the dark arts. "Finally something where I can use my wand." Avalon thought aloud as she began to eat a roll. "Well. let's hope it will work. remember professor dumbledore? He said you might not be able to do anything till your power is released." Hermione reminded Avalon. "Oh yeah." Avalon said gloomily. After lunch, they all walked towards the defense against the dark arts room. "I can't believe professor lupin's back." a hufflepuff girl said coming from the room.  
  
As they entered the room, professor lupin was cleaning up his desk. "Professor lupin!" hermione squealed. "Well hello Harry, Ron, hermione, and. I'm afraid I don't know this one." lupin stated as he looked at Avalon. "Oh. wait, you must be the Avalon I've been hearing so much about. People keep asking me how you could have power if you're a muggle. but why me? I'm a against the dark arts teacher. not anything else." lupin smiled. "Hi." Avalon replied. "Well. I have been asked to help release your power. so we're going to try different methods in class. We are going to do figits this year. They turn to something you don't want to happen, like voldermort killing your parents again Harry, or the girl of your dreams likes someone else and spills it into your face." lupin explained. "Cool. does it have the use of a wand?" Avalon asked. Lupin started to laugh a bit. "Yes. yes it does." He replied.  
  
After that, they all sat down as other students came flushing into the room. Then malfoy, accompanied by crabbe and goyle came in and sat down in the back of the room. "Welcome back to defense of the dark arts. As you all know, I am professor lupin. I was the teacher one year ago, and I assure you that I am cured from being a werewolf. So no worries there. This year we are going to look at figits, bregins, and some other things. But today, we will start with the figits. Will everyone please open there books to page 35. and read to page 36. then when your done, please raise your hand and tell me. You have to have a feel of the fidgets before we can actually work with them. 


	12. halloween madness

Chapter 14 Halloween madness  
  
But that minute, professor McGonagall came walking in. she walked up to Harry happily holding a piece of parchment. "Potter." she stated looking at him through her square glasses. "What?" Harry asked. "I have great news. Oliver wood has applied to become the griffindor coach for Quidditch. Even though he won't be able to play, he wants to coach. It's all right with the others if it's alright with you he can. What do you say potter?" professor mcgonagall asked. Harry smiled and nodded. "Great. he'll be arriving to start practice tomorrow after lunch. Be on the field by then. Have a nice breakfast." Mcgonagall said as she walked off. "What's Quidditch?" Avalon asked suddenly. "It's like basketball. but on broomsticks." Harry replied. "Basketball. cool." Avalon replied eating a bread of toast.  
  
"Isn't tomorrow Halloween? You do have Halloween here.. Don't you?" Avalon asked. They all nodded. "So you all trick or treat?" Avalon asked. "No. we have a great feast though." Harry replied. "What's trick or treating?" Ron asked interested. "You go around to houses and dress up in costumes and say trick or treat, and they give you candy or treats, or both." Avalon replied. "Hey! We need to do that!" Ron shouted. "Do what?" Fred asked as him, and George sat down next to them. "Hey! Where have ya'll been? I haven't seen you around lately." hermione noticed. "We have been working." George replied. "How come you didn't name your joke shop Weasleys' Wizard wheezes?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well. we're going to make it that when we get a bigger place. you know. forges joke shop is temporary. We're making a great sign for the original. so when some people look at it, sparks start attacking them; but it doesn't hurt, it's water stuff. But we're not done." Fred explained. he smiled at Harry and winked. "Besides. we had to give more credit to the angel who helped us think of the name on Christmas once and for the money." he added. "Ever going to say who gave you the money?" Ron asked. "Only if he says it's ok." Fred said beaming at Avalon. she was trying to eat courage, with her head turned upside down. "So Harry. that reminds me. what did you do with all that money you won last year?" Ron suddenly asked. Fred's smile faded. "Charity." Harry replied. "What? Why?" Ron asked. "I didn't need it in the muggle world." Harry replied. "not to be rude, but you could of gave us some." Ron shouted. "I did." Harry replied. "No you didn't!" Ron explained. Fred and George started to snicker.  
  
"What a minute. the angel is you isn't it!" Ron shouted pointing to Harry. Harry shrugged and started to take a sip of his pumpkin juice. "That's where you got all that money. It was Harry!" Ron shouted looking at Fred and George. They nodded and got up but sat back down. "Avalon. why don't you try eating the other way upside down." Fred suggested. Avalon looked at him and threw courage at him. They all laughed. "So what should we do?" George asked again. "What do you mean?" Harry asked. "You were all talking about SOMETHING!" George explained. "Oh. trick or treating." Harry replied. "What's that?" Fred asked. "It's where you dress up in costumes and go to house and house and say trick or treat, and they give you treats." Ron explained. "How would you know?" George asked. "Avalon told me." Ron replied. "oh. that makes sense. hermione, didn't you ever go trick or treating?" Ron asked. "Every year." Hermione replied. She was reading a book.  
  
"Cool" Ron smiled. After breakfast, they went to there classes. It was care of magical creatures with hagrid. They walked down the slopes talking and saw hagrid outside with his boarhound, fang. "Hi ya'll." Hagrid chimed as they all reached his hut. "Hey hagrid. "hermione said. "Hi yer Avalon. find any thing new abou' der Dragons?" hagrid asked. Avalon nodded. "Some unicorns have wings. that can carry people." Avalon explained. "Very good." Hagrid replied. "Harry?" "They have white blood that can strengthen people for short times." "good Harry. Ron?" hagrid asked smiling. "Their horns can make surviving potions, but it's illegal to cut them off." Ron replied. "Hermione?" hagrid asked. "They have a white aura that can out lit any dark place." Hermione replied. "Great yer guys." Hagrid smiled again.  
  
Soon, all of the other gryffindors and the slytherins showed up. "Terday, we are going to look at more unicorns. where goin to hatch em from eggs. Then, we are gonna nurture them. It will be our project fer dis term. Now, everyone one please choose and egg." Hagrid said. People were getting excited by learning about dragons, and hurried to get an egg. "now, these eggs have button dragons in em'. They won't shoot fire or hurt you badly when they claw you. They don't grow ter big and you can keep em' fer pets. People keep em fer pets for there blood, to take them places, to light things, and just because." Hagrid explained. there were big eggs that looked healthy that everyone tried to get, and little eggs that looked sick. Avalon got a little egg, and Harry, Ron, and hermione got medium eggs.  
  
"now, everyone have an egg?" hagrid asked. They all nodded. "Now we have to keep em' warm. So I asked professor sprout if it would be alright if we used the extra green house, and he said it'll be alright. So everyone foller me." Hagrid said. They all walked with hagrid to the green house and put there eggs on little pillows.  
  
After class, they all went to lunch. The day went bye good, and the next day arrived. Everyone were getting spooked by the ghosts scaring people from behind statues. Then that night, they all started to walk to the great all for the feast. When they got to the great hall, everyone was already sitting down talking. The great hall was decorated in its usual looking with bats flying everywhere. They all sat down and as they did, professor dumbledore stood up and began to speak. Everyone went silent.  
  
"Happy Halloween everyone! Tonight, we are going to do something different. Tonight, we are going to have a scavenger hunt all over the school. You will all get a list and will look for the things on the list. Some you will have to make. There will be a time limit of 3 hours if you don't find the items within 3 hours, you lose. The people who do, they win. After you find all the items, you will place it on beams that have been placed all over the school. It will be weighed and if you got every item, you will receive a big bag of things such as candy or cards, etc. now. raise your hand if you want the feast first, or the hunt." Dumbledore explained. "The feast." Dumbledore shouted. Few people raised there hands. About 30. "hunt." Dumbledore shouted. Everyone else raised there hands and the majority won. "The hunt will began right after you all receive your list." Dumbledore shouted. Suddenly, the teachers rose up, pointed there wands, and paper do parchment fell onto everyone. Then they all walked out and began to look.  
  
"What's the first thing?" Harry asked looking at his list. "Uh. pellets." Ron said. "What? Pellets?" Avalon asked. "The owlery! OWL pellets." Hermione explained. "Good one!" Harry replied. They all ran to the owlery and looked under the straw for the pellets. They all found one and checked the list again. "douse?" hermione asked looking at the sheet. "Douse." Avalon thought. "Maybe it is. no. mouse. dice. douse! A mouse that turned into a die!" Avalon thought. "Maybe." Ron suggested. They started to walk to professor McGonagall's room. People were running around everywhere. They walked in and found dice on her desk. They grabbed one each and walked out side to check the list again. They all began to find all of the objects and had one more to find. "star." It read. "What would STAR be?" Harry asked.  
  
They all shrugged and began to walk around looking for clues. They suddenly heard a faint music that Harry recognized and turned around to see if Avalon was with them. She wasn't. she was walking slowly up the steps they came from. "Avalon!" Harry shouted as they all ran after her. Harry grabbed Avalon's arm trying to stop her but Avalon jerked away. He fell down, but Ron caught him. "What's wrong with her?" hermione asked. "It's the music!" Harry explained. "Come on!" they all ran up to her. they found her walking into a room they haven't been in before. The music suddenly stopped and Avalon screamed. They ran to the door and went inside. Avalon was hitting something that was cornered up in a corner. Avalon was on top of it punching it. "Avalon!" Harry gasped. Avalon looked up at him, her eyes were glowing red. She suddenly jumped up and attacked Harry, but her foot was grabbed by the person that she was beating up.  
  
Avalon fell to the ground and kicked the person. "Someone get professor dumbledore!" Harry shouted. Ron ran out shouting for dumbledore. Then suddenly the person let go of Avalon and Avalon ran for Harry. Harry yelled and grabbed his wand. Avalon froze, as did Harry. The music played again, and Avalon started to take out her wand and raise it, but tried not too. The person got up and stood there. Harry couldn't see who the person was cause it was under a hood. "Avalon! what's wrong!" Harry asked. "Listen boy! She can't stay here in our world! That music. it will kill her! she must go back to her world where she belongs! Lord voldermort will use her to get to you. for the sake of her and you. Harry potter. she must die by you, or go back to the muggle world where she belongs!" the voice said. It was low, so Harry figured it was a guy. "Who are you!?" Harry asked.  
  
"I can't say" the person replied. The music got louder, Avalon dove for Harry, Harry stood three freaked. The person darted for Avalon and stopped her. Harry yelled. Avalon struggled to get away from the guy, the music died and she fainted. the person stood up and looked at the door. Dumbledore was standing there concerned. People were behind him. Hermione was freaked. "What happened?" dumbledore asked. "Professor dumbledore. sir. we finally meet in person." The person said. "Ah. you. why are you here?" dumbledore asked.  
  
"This girl, she is a muggle. The ministry has asked me to come here, why did you let her come to our world, she should not be here and you know that. Your putting Harry potter in danger." the person said. "Sir. I know what is going on. And I have reason why she is here. Go tell the ministry to come here themselves for a better explanation. Please do that now." Dumbledore suggested. The person bowed and then disappeared in a poof of smoke. "Harry, hermione, are you alright?" dumbledore asked peering down at hermione, who was on the floor horror struck, and Harry who was gleaming clueless at him. Hermione nodded doubtfully. "What's happening to Avalon. and who was that?" Harry asked.  
  
"I can't say now Harry. But we have found what is wrong with Avalon. and if we don't get her power out now, she won't be able to stay in the wizard world much longer." Dumbledore explained. now. all of you, go find the rest of your items. You have only 30 more minutes." Dumbledore explained looking at all the people behind him. "This is madness." Ron muttered. Avalon suddenly woke up looking at them. "miss Avalon, are you ok?" dumbledore asked heartily. Avalon nodded. "I'm sorry professor. I'm trying to work at it." Avalon explained. "I know you are Avalon. now why don't you go to madam promfrey and ask her for some licorice. That'll help you in what's wrong." Dumbledore suggested. Avalon nodded and looked at Harry and walked out. "What do you mean professor dumbledore?" Harry asked. "Don't worry about it. Find everything?" dumbledore asked. Harry looked at his list. "All but star" he replied.  
  
"Ah. star. No one yet has been able to find that one." Dumbledore smiled. "So when do you have professor twelaney?" dumbledore asked. "Uh. tomorrow." Ron replied. "I see." Dumbledore replied. "Well. have fun looking." Dumbledore explained. he walked off, and hermione gasped. "what?" Harry asked. "No wonder why I didn't know. I don't have her. astronomy, STAR!" hermione explained. they all smiled and ran up to the north tower. They went up the steps into professor twelaney's room and found golden stars on her desk. Then they suddenly felt a warm sensation and closed there eyes, when they opened them, they were next to the beams. They put there bags of items on the beam and it disappeared. It reappeared with another bag. They opened it and found candy. They then walked back to the great hall and sat down. They noticed that everyone had the same bag and Harry began to think dumbledore helped everyone find the last item.  
  
"I'm am glad to see you all have found everything. Now, you can all eat. Then you will be off to bed." Dumbledore stated. They all began to eat as Avalon walked in and sat down next to them. "Avalon. hey." Harry said peering at her. "Hi." Avalon replied as she began to eat. "What happened?" Ron asked. Avalon dropped her roll and started to look at her plate.  
  
"Well. the music that I hear, you all hear, it starts controlling me. and makes em kill you Harry, and it happened when it cut me. Professor dumbledore has helped me control it. And he thinks I should stay here. Cause he found something out. when my parents died, I was the one who stopped the man from killing me. It was Malfoy's dad. But he put a memory charm on everyone but me, cause he thought I wouldn't remember. All the papers were burned about him, except for mine. Cause I didn't get the charm. he tried killing me for a reason. And I think it's because I hold something in me that can destroy that one person, you-know-who person, and they were all afraid. But to destroy him completely, I need Harry's help. So they tried killing Harry, but when they failed, they tried to kill me." Avalon paused, but began to speak again.  
  
"So if one survived but the other didn't, we would never be able to kill him. They never thought me and Harry would find each other and become friends. And hey NEVER thought I would be allowed at hogwarts. So they tried killing me, but professor dumbledore put a protection spell on me when I arrived, and the thing that slashed me would of poisoned me to death, but then it didn't work, so they tried to make me kill you Harry, but then that one man stopped me." Avalon finally finished.  
  
"Well. I'm tired. Night." Avalon said as she walked off. 


	13. lost

Chapter 15: Lost  
  
After Avalon had left, they ate the rest of their food then went to bed as well. Harry's laid in his bed thinking about what Avalon had said, the man had said, and what's going to happen. Will she have to go back to the muggle world? Is there anyway he could prevent it? She said if they were together, they could completely destroy lord voldermort. but how could they do that when he's not around? Who is making that music? What's dumbledore up to anyways? Harry thought of all these things for awhile. Then he fell asleep. The next day, Harry woke up and looked out the window. Fred and George were teaching Avalon how to fly a broom. She was going half way, then falling again. Harry got dressed, woke up Ron, who groaned and turned towards the wall, and went down to the main room.  
  
He found hermione reading a book about herbology, probably for her homework that's not due for another week. Harry went down to breakfast and ate then went outside. Harry was relieved that it was only Saturday. "Hey Harry!" George chimed as Harry walked down the hill. "hey guys, watch you up too?" Harry asked. "I'm flying!" Avalon screamed as she flew past Harry. "I see." Harry replied smiling. "Yeah. we saw her trying to fly earlier, but kept flying off, so we decided to help her cause we were bored. Next, we're teaching her how to play Quidditch." Fred smiled.  
  
Suddenly, there was a vast blow of wind and Harry stumbled forward and heard Avalon yelling trying to stay where she was. "a storm is coming!" hagrid shouted from his hut. "Get inside!" he added. Hagrid came running up to them and telling them again. "We can't without Avalon." Fred explained. they all looked up. Avalon seemed to be having the time of her life. But then suddenly, she flew off the broom to the forbidden forest where the whooping willow sat. "Avalon!" everyone shouted. "Whoa!" Avalon screamed. She then disappeared in the forest. "Stay here!" hagrid ordered. They all nodded. Hagrid grabbed fang and they both went into the forbidden forest. "Avalon!" Harry heard hagrid yelling. The wind was getting tougher and they could hardly stand p. "We've got to go inside!" George shouted. "Come on!" he added. He grabbed Harry and he reluctantly followed.  
  
"She's lost." hagrid said as he entered the castle. "What?!" Harry asked freaked. "I can' find her." hagrid replied. "We HAVE to find her!" Harry told him. "Not righ' now we can'!" hagrid roared. Harry was panicking. After about an hour, the wind died down and hagrid went back outside to the forbidden forest and began to look again. Fred, George, and Harry went outside as well. the sun was being covered up, and it began to get very dark. It started to lightning and thunder. Hagrid came back emptied handed again. "There's no sign of her." hagrid said. Then suddenly, there was a bright white light from the forest. They all turned to it, and saw Avalon on a unicorn galloping towards them. "Whoa. unicorns NEVER let humans ride them." Fred said. "How do you know?" Harry asked. "Hagrid said." Fred replied. "What! I listen SOMETIMES!" Fred roared.  
  
The unicorn came trotting up to them. Avalon was holding on to it's neck softly and smiling. Avalon got off the unicorn, petted it, and the unicorn neighed and ran back into the forest. "Avalon. what happened?" George asked interested. "Well. when I flew into the forest, I was wondering around. I thought I'd NEVER get out. I was lost! But then I saw a hurt unicorn, and approached it and let it go. It was trapped in some branches and had a thorn in its hoof. So after I let it go free, I wondered aloud how I would get back to the castle, and the unicorn motioned for me to get on! So I did, and it took me here!" Avalon explained.  
  
"IN! NOW!" hagrid roared. They all walked into the castle and back to the common room. Half an hour later, they walked up to the north tower as hermione went the other way. All year, professor twelaney has been telling the class that Avalon is a special muggle, and if she stayed in the magical world ,she would die soon. She had nearly forgotten about Harry. As they walked in, it was warm and muggy as usual. All the curtains were closed and the light were dimmed except for the fire, which was the only light. They all sat down on chairs and looked at professor twelaney. "Welcome." Twelaney said in a misty voice. "I see by the fire's color that two very unfortunate people will suffer severely soon, one who survived the dark lord, and the one who will not be here much longer, for she have to make a choice of dieing painfully, or going back to her world where she belongs." Twelaney said.  
  
This went on all hour. After the class was over, they went outside and went to lunch. 


	14. seek ball

Chapter 12: seek ball  
  
After Harry and dumbledore were alone, dumbledore motioned for Harry to follow him, which he did. They went into dumbledore's office. Harry's only been in the office about 2 in all his years at hogwarts. Harry saw fawks, dumbledore's phoenix, sleeping peacefully on his perch. "Now Harry. what is it?" dumbledore asked kindly. "Well. I wasn't all telling the truth back there." Harry explained. "You weren't?" dumbledore asked with a curious voice.  
  
"No. the truth is, I was sleeping. And then Avalon woke me up asking how to spell potion. So after I told her, I threw a pillow at her to make her go to bed. She fell down the steps but got back up, and threw the pillow back. It hit my face and so I got up and then glanced out of the window. I saw someone coming into the castle. I saw that It was Sirius and went downstairs cause I heard a sound. Which was Avalon falling down the steps. and then I got the invisibility cloak so no one could see. While I was going out, she decided to come. Then when we got outside the common room, Sirius was there. So I took the cloak off of me to greet him. Then I told him about Avalon, she was still under the cloak, and so we didn't know where she was, and then we heard a faint music and followed it. Then we heard a scream and ran faster. then I saw Avalon lying on the ground bleeding. Sirius told me to be careful cause he heard from some people that voldermort is stronger than he was before, and he wanted to tell em in person so if an owl got intercepted, he didn't want everyone protecting me or I wouldn't be able to talk to him. So then he fled cause he figured professor snape would come and find he was here, then you all came." Harry explained.  
  
"I see." dumbledore replied putting his elbows on his desk and holding his hands. "Well. Harry, you must be very careful as now if lord voldermort has gotten stronger, and about the music, we, the teachers, heard the music and thought it was from one of the common rooms, so we went to investigate it and we as well heard a scream. We are looking in to what it was, and we're going to see what scratched miss Avalon as well." dumbledore explained. "But till tomorrow, get some rest. Tomorrow you get to go to hogsmead as a surprise and you need your rest." Dumbledore smiled. "Really?" Harry asked. Dumbledore nodded. "Cool!" Harry thought aloud. "now go on to bed. Tomorrow we'll tell you if we find anything about Avalon."  
  
Harry got up and walked out of dumbledore's office sad but happy. He walked slowly back to the common room and up the steps to his bed. He wasn't really tired anymore, so he got his seek ball and asked to see Avalon. it fogged up then showed Avalon laying in a bed in the hospitol wing. Her arm was not bleeding any more and the blood was gone, but it was wrapped up in bandages. He smiled and put the ball on his bed side table and fell asleep looking at the ball. The next day, he was woken up by Ron. Ron was holding the ball looking at it smiling. "What happened?" he asked. "What do you mean?" Harry asked putting on his glasses. "Avalon's in the hospital wing, and you obviously watched her as you fell asleep with the seek ball huh?" Ron asked gleaming down at Harry. "I wanted to make sure she was going to be ok. Something attacked her last night when I was talking to Sirius and there was some music that she must of followed. but I have to go see her!" Harry said suddenly getting dressed. He and Ron ran down the steps, told hermione where they were going, and ran out as hermione said bye while she was writing her paper for class. They ran down the hall all the way to the hospitol wing.  
  
Avalon was sitting up in her bed eating some breakfast from a tray. When she saw Harry and Ron coming in, she threw the tray onto the floor. "Harry! Say you brought me some REAL food!" Avalon asked. "Uh. no." Harry replied looking at the tray and food splattered on the floor. "Why am I here anyways. last thing I remember was watching you get out from under the cloak thing and hugging that one man... black or something." Avalon explained fiddling with her fingers. "Uh. someone attacked you, they slashed your arm. You ok?" Harry asked. "Yah I'm fine." Avalon replied scratching her head. "What's that in your hand Ron?" Avalon asked pointing to the seek ball Ron was holding. "It's a seek o' ball. you can see anyone you want in it. All you do is say there name. I got it for Harry's birthday this year." Ron explained.  
  
"Can I see?" Avalon asked. Ron looked at Harry, who shrugged and then handed it to Avalon. "Show me. professor dumbledore!" Avalon commanded. The ball fogged up then showed dumbledore in his office. All the teachers were with him. "Cool!" Avalon thought aloud. "So you can't hear I suppose?" "No." Ron replied. "How do you get rid of it?" Avalon suddenly asked. "Shake it" Ron told her. Avalon shook it and put it on the table next to her. "Well. do you know when you'll be able to get out?" Harry asked. "She said not till tonight." Avalon replied sighing. "dang." Harry muttered. "Why?" Avalon decided to ask. "Because we're about to go to hogsmead, this really cool place, and I wanted you to come." Harry replied. "You go ahead guys. Don't let me stop you. Just bring me back some stuff k? and tell em about it. I've waited a long time to see a place like hologon alley--" "Diagon alley." Ron corrected.  
  
"Right. I can wait till next time to see hogsmead. it'll still be there tomorrow, or the next time we go." Avalon explained. Harry nodded as they both said good bye and left. Avalon looked to the table and saw Ron forgot the ball. She sighed and thought to give it to him later. After Avalon heard everyone leaving, malfoy walked in grinning. "Avalon. how do you feel?" he asked. "Fine." Avalon replied. "Look. I've wondered you've been hanging around potter lately. I bet if he wasn't famous you wouldn't like him right?" malfoy asked. "I never knew Harry was famous. He looks normal to me. and what would he be famous for?" Avalon asked. "HE survived you- know-who. no one has ever been able too. Nothing big. But people sure act like it." Malfoy shrugged. "Whose you-know-who?" Avalon asked. Malfoy looked at her. "Lord. lord volder- voldermort." Malfoy replied shuddering a bit. "oh. him." Avalon replied losing interest.  
  
"Why aren't you at hogsmead with your buddies?" Avalon asked after a minute of silence. "I felt like comforting you. I mean, Harry just left you all day to be lonely. That's not very friendly." malfoy explained. "I told him too." Avalon replied. "So. how do you know he's not talking with another girl.?" malfoy asked making a grin. "I don't care. We're just friends." Avalon replied. "You are? Why don't you see anyways what you friend Harry's doin eh? See if he's buying you a present." malfoy suggested looking at the seek ball. Avalon looked at it and then picked it up. "If I see will you leave me alone for I can rest?" Avalon asked. Malfoy nodded. "Show me Harry." She said weakly. The ball again fogged, then showed Harry talking to Cho Chang. She was a 6th year and on ravenclaw. They were laughing and Harry handed her some candy as they walked up the street alone. "So?" Avalon asked. "He's laughing with Cho. Cho never liked him till you showed up. I heard him saying he was glad you came, cause he thought if cho saw you two together, she would get jealous and start to like him. And it seemed to work." Malfoy replied. 


	15. wandering

Chapter 11: Avalon?  
  
Days went by the school year happily. Harry and Avalon have made a strong relationship of friendship and maybe more. Every night, professor Lupin has helped Avalon release her power. And every time, she gets an inch father. It was a warm night. Avalon was still up doing her homework that was due the next day. It was 1:00 in the morning when Avalon sneaked in the boys' dormitory. "Harry? Harry? Are you up? Harry?" Avalon whispered trying to find out what room was Harry's. "Wa s'matter?" harry asked groggily as he opened his curtains to see Avalon looking at him brightly. "Harry. how do you spell potion? Is it p-o-c-h-I-n or p-o-t-I-o-n?" Avalon asked peering down at her parchment. "What?" harry asked. "How do you spell potion?" Avalon asked again. "Can't this wait till the morning?" harry asked throwing a pillow over his head. "No!" Avalon replied.  
  
"It's the second one! Now go to sleep!" harry shouted throwing n extra pillow at Avalon. It hit Avalon's head sending her down the steps with a thud. "OW!" she screeched getting up and throwing the pillow back up the stairs. Then there was a sudden thud from above as Avalon sat down in a chair innocently reading her book. Harry came down the stairs in his dark green pajamas looking wearily at Avalon. He just put on his glasses that were crooked on his head, and he peered at Avalon. "Harry! Morning." Avalon said standing up. She was in her nightdress that was pink shear with a silky pink dress thing under and pink shear over coat. It had moon and stars on it. "Avalon. did you hear something outside?" harry asked peering out a window. "No. but I did hear a thud, from where you were a minute ago." Avalon replied.  
  
"No. I heard something." harry explained. Then he saw it. A little creature running into the castle. He gasped and went up the stairs again and grabbed his invisibility cloak and ran back to the main room. "What's that?" Avalon asked pointing to the invisibility cloak. "It's an invisibility cloak. I inherited it from my father. I'm going to see what came in." harry explained. "Let me go? Avalon asked. "It's too dangerous." Harry replied throwing the cloak over him. "We both can get under it." Avalon explained. After a minute, harry nodded. They both got under the cloak and walked out the portal. The fat lady screamed at them for waking her up, even though she couldn't see anyone. "Where are we going?" Avalon whispered. "I dunno." Harry replied unfolding an old piece of parchment. "What is that?" Avalon asked. "It's the Marauder's map. my father and his friends made it when they went here. it shows all the secrets passages and where everyone is." Harry explained. "Amazing." Avalon replied astonished.  
  
Harry took his wand out and tapped the map. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Words started to pop up " Messrs. Moony, wormtail, padfoot, and prongs purveyors of aids to magical mischief-makers are proud to present the marauder's map." Then it showed the whole map of Hogwarts. It showed harry and Avalon in front of the fat lady, and then it showed another dot moving. It was labeled sirius black. "Sirius!" harry whispered as the dot moved towards them. It was coming closer. Harry looked up, he could see black coming his way. Harry through off the cloak and ran and hugged him. "Harry!" black whispered looking at him. "What are you doing out here?" black asked suddenly. "I heard something, so me and Avalon decided to go check it out, then I saw it as you what are YOU doing here?" harry asked. "Avalon? Whose Avalon?" black asked looking around. Harry turned around. Avalon was no where to be seen. "Avalon? Avalon where are you?" harry asked looking around. Out of no where, there was a faint sound, Sorda a lullaby.  
  
"Avalon? Where are you?" harry asked. Black began to look t harry like he's gone crazy. Harry then realized he had the map and looked at it. Avalon was no where by them. "See? She was here. I'm not hallucinating." Harry stated showing black the map. "Nice map harry." black said smiling. "We have to find her." Harry explained. "Seems you like her." black said as they began to run the way the music and Avalon were going. "We're just friends. that's all!" harry shouted. The music began to get louder, as they ran up steps and through tapestries. "Why are we wandering around for this Avalon character? She's probably just looking around like you did the first time you came here." black suggested.  
  
"How would you know that?" harry asked stopping. "Your just like your father harry. it's likely you would." Black replied smiling. "Avalon wouldn't just walk off while I was talking to you. She isn't like that." Harry replied as they started to run again. Suddenly, the music stopped and they could hear a faint scream. "Avalon!" harry shouted as he ran faster than before. When they finally got to where Avalon was laying, they saw no one by her. Harry's side hurt terribly and black was panting. The cloak was next to her and she was bleeding on her arm. "I better go." black suggested. "Harry. be careful. The reason why I came is because I heard some people talking around voldermort getting stronger than he was." black stated before he left. "Avalon." harry thought holding her. He put the map and cloak in his pocket right as dumbledore, snape, and McGonagall came rushing to him.  
  
"Potter! What happened!" snape asked looking at Avalon with blood to harry who was still panting. "We...er.I heard faint music, and then I got up to see what it was, and Avalon was gone. and then I heard a scream. And then I saw her lying on the ground. And professor dumbledore. I need to talk to you." harry explained. "First we need to get Miss Avalon to the hospital wing, and harry, please come with me." Dumbledore stated as Avalon rose up from harry. "Professor McGonagall, will you please take Avalon to the hospital wing?" dumbledore asked. McGonagall nodded. "Professor snape, please go to bed." Dumbledore asked kindly. Snape looking at harry then walked away. 


	16. whats wrong with avalon

Chapter 13: what's wrong with Avalon "Why would I care? We're just friends!" Avalon shouted. "Really? Do friends forget you're even there?" malfoy asked. Then he imitated cho. "Where's your friend Avalon?" then he imitated Harry. "Who?" "how would you know what there saying?" Avalon asked. Malfoy smiled and took out his wand. he walked up to Avalon and tapped the ball. It began to talk. It was true. Harry had forgotten who Avalon was, and flirting with cho. "Well. I better go, so you can rest." malfoy said walking off. "Harry." Avalon thought dropping the ball on the ground and began to cry. "I'm all alone!" she cried.  
  
"So Harry. where do you all want to go?" hermione asked. She, Harry, Ron, and cho were walking into honey dukes talking. "so Cho. why all of the sudden want to know about Harry?" Ron asked as Harry went to the cashier lady to see how much snapping fish were. "Cedric told me he was very kind and nice, and he wish he knew him better. and Harry tried to save cedric last year. he'd want me to make friends with Harry. and besides. he is pretty cute." Cho blushed. "Hey! You think Avalon will like these?" Harry asked walking back. "Probably." Ron replied. "Everyone likes chocolate frogs." he added. As Harry began to put some chocolate frogs in a bag, they began to hear screaming and yelling. Harry dropped the bag and they all ran outside. "That's Avalon!" hermione screamed pointing. Avalon was floating in the air, her feet dragging, her hair flying everywhere, and black electricity surrounded her. her eyes became a dull green, that was bright.  
  
"What's wrong with Avalon?" Harry asked stunned. He ran up to her trying to stop himself from flying away from the force. "Avalon! what's wrong!?" Harry asked. "I'm alone! You.. you forgot about me!" Avalon screamed. "What?" Harry asked. "I heard you! I was looking at the ball! And malfoy tapped it and it began to speak. You were speaking with that girl!" Avalon screamed pointing to cho. She raised her hand and her wand appeared. She pointed it to cho. She was about to shout something, but then something stabbed her from behind and electrocuted her. Avalon collapsed on the ground. Her hair fell and her eyes became normal. Harry ran up to her. he looked to see who had attacked her. it was snape he was holding up his wand. "What'd you do to her?!" Harry asked in rage. "I stopped her from killing miss chang." Snape replied.  
  
"Avalon!" Harry shouted as he turned Avalon around to see her face. Blood from her back dripped to the ground. Everyone was now starring at them. "Avalon! please say something!" Harry shouted as he slowly started to shake Avalon by the shoulders. Avalon then slowly opened her eyes. "Avalon!" Harry said wiping his face. "Harry? What happened? I'm so sorry Harry." Avalon cried. "I don't know what happened. I. i. oh Harry. I thought I was going to be alone all over again. I heard you talking to cho.. .and saying you didn't know who I was. and then I don't know what happened. please forgive me Harry." Avalon cried. "Avalon. it's ok. stop talking, or you'll get weaker." Harry explained. "Harry. you. you were the only one who really cares about me. no one has ever. no one. you're the one who gave me hope that I wouldn't be alone all my life. I don't care if you just think of me as I friend. I like you a lot Harry. i.i." Avalon stopped. She suddenly closed her eyes weakly and began to have a seizure. She wouldn't stop shaking. Her arm, where the cut was, began to swell up, and started to bleed. "Avalon! Avalon! somebody! Please help!" Harry shouted looking at everyone. No one would come near them. Not even snape. "Please! What's wrong with her!?" Harry asked looking at snape. "What did you do?!" he asked. Snape said nothing. He lowered his wand and stepped back. Hermione and Ron ran up to Harry. "Hermione. please tell you read something about what's going on with her!" Harry pleaded. "I'm sorry Harry. I haven't. lets get her to the hospitol wing." Hermione suggested.  
  
Hermione took out her wand and muttered something as Avalon began to rise up, but then fell again. Hermione id it 3 times before she confessed that she was jerking too much. Then suddenly, dumbledore, accompanied by mcgonagall and lupin strolled up to Harry and looked at Avalon shaking. "What's wrong with her professor dumbledore!?" Harry asked. "Stand back Harry." Dumbledore ordered. Harry looked at him and then got up and walked a few feet away. "I think she has fully released her power. found the weakness. it's Harry. or being alone, every night, something would happen as she would be somewhere all alone and go mad. I found a seek ball in the wing, it showed Harry on it. and it was talking. Someone jinxed it." Lupin explained quietly. "It was malfoy! Avalon said he tapped it and it began to talk and the seek ball is mine! I got it for my birthday this year!" Harry explained.  
  
"Well. you can get it back soon." Dumbledore said. Dumbledore then raised his wand and muttered some words and Avalon disappeared. "Where'd she go?" Harry asked. "She's at the hospital wing Harry." dumbledore replied. "Professor snape did something to her!" Harry suddenly said. "We thought she was possessed. That chant he said was supposed to stop her from killing miss chang, and knock her out. But the seizure wasn't supposed to happen. That cut she got did something to her. we don't know what. We are running test on her Harry." Dumbledore explained. Harry nodded in disbelief and got up. He walked slowly back to the castle then ran to the hospital wing. Avalon was laying there in the bed. She didn't look so well. Harry picked up the seek ball form the table, madam prompfrey probably picked it up, and looked at it. Then she shouted. "Show me malfoy." And the ball fogged up then showed malfoy in dumbledore's office. Mr. Malfoy was there too.  
  
Harry shook it up and sat it down. He then sat down in a chair and looked hopelessly at Avalon. he spent hours there looking at her. a day passed by, and the next morning when Harry woke up, suddenly, Avalon opened her eyes and darted up screaming. Startled, Harry fell back on his chair to the ground with a thud but got back up. "Avalon! you're- you're up." Harry stuttered. "Harry?" Avalon asked looking at him. "What?" Harry replied. "I just had the freakiest dream." She explained. "You did?" Harry asked. Avalon nodded. Avalon explained what happened in her dream and Harry explained that it really happened. Then madam promfrey up and saw that Avalon was wide awake. She checked her pulse and let her go. They walked down the hall into the great hall for breakfast. Everyone looked at her suddenly. It gotten all quiet, but as Harry and Avalon sat down next to Ron and hermione, everyone began to talk again. Malfoy was sitting at his table looking glum, but Harry didn't care one bit. Months went by and Avalon has been great, nothing bad has happened and it's almost Halloween and Quidditch is about to start. Harry can't wait. 


	17. christmas surprise

Chapter 16 Chrismas surprise  
  
After lunch, Harry, Ron, hermione, and Avalon walked back to the gryffindor common room, where Harry grabbed his firebolt and put it on his shoulder as they made there way to the quidditch field. The whole other team was already there. And wood was there too, grinning madly. All of the team members were now all 7th years, except for Harry, but he didn't mind, cause they were all friends. "Hey! Harry!" wood chimed as he waved to them from far away "Hey Ron, hermione, Avalon!" George smiled. "Hi." They all said together. They all walked up to the stands to watch them practice.  
  
"So. who's the new girl?" wood asked looking at Avalon who was nearly falling off the railing trying to catch a butterfly and laughing. But Ron and hermione caught her. "That's Avalon." Harry replied sitting down his firebolt. "Oh. never saw her around last year." Wood noticed. "That's because she wasn't here last year." George choked. He was coughing up a chocolate frog. Fred started to laugh. "She wasn't? Why not?" wood asked ignoring Fred and George. "She's a muggle. Well, was. she has power though, but wasn't excepted to hogwarts till now. Can we start?" Harry asked eagerly. "Ok, ok. hold your horses Harry." wood smiled. After practice, they all went to the common room to relax. It was about 3:00 and Ron was teaching Avalon how to play wizard chess.  
  
Months went bye and it was getting close to chrismas. People were sighing up to stay at hogwarts so Harry, Ron, hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, and Avalon all signed up to stay. "Mum and dad are going to visit aunt cala with Percy, bill, and Charlie in china." Ginny explained to Avalon as she wrote her name down. "cool, I'm staying cause I don't have a family." Avalon replied. "You do too have a family Avalon, I'm your family!" George joked. He then hugged Avalon quite hard as Harry wrote his name down. "You're like another little sister. But not an annoying one." George told her. Avalon smiled as she tried to get away, but then Fred hugged her too. "We love you Avalon! and you too Harry!" Fred chimed as he got a hold of Harry and hugging him as well.  
  
"Idiots." Ron muttered. After they all had there names written down, they found malfoy talking to crabbe and goyle outside the entrance hall. Avalon was about to go punch him, but didn't. malfoy glanced at Avalon and smiled as he tugged crabbe and goyle away. "He nearly made me kill you, and cho, and made me mad, and his father killed my parents." Avalon muttered. "Ignore him." Hermione said. She always said this when people were annoying Harry last year. "Fred! George!" someone hollowed from the stairs. They all looked up. It was there best friend lee Jordan. Lee slid down the railing and ran up to them. "Guys! You've got to see this! They're already decorating the great hall for a chrismas dance! But no one's supposed to know. but come check it out!" he shouted. They all ran back to the great hall to see for them selves. It was true. Little elves in green outfits were running from one place to another hanging banners and mistletoe and trees everywhere. Ornaments were hung from the ceiling along with tinsel. It looked magnificent. But as they were awing with delight as the little elves started hanging candy canes on the walls, professor mcgonagall scolded at them and told them to beat it. So they left. They went up to the common room to see lavender brown talking to parvati looking at the window. They all looked out as well. it began to snow badly. You could barely see the trees cause it became so white.  
  
"Snow." Avalon muttered as she looked at it like it were jewels. "Come on Harry! Let's go play in it!" Avalon chimed as she ran to her dorm and grabbed her cloak and a scarf and shawl. She put some emerald green gloves on and a black hat and insisted Harry do the same if he didn't want to catch a cold when they were out there. "Avalon. it's a blizzard! We can't!" Harry tried to reason with her but it was no use, he got his cloak and hat and gloves from his trunks and put it on. Ron did the same as did hermione. They all went outside as the blizzard died down. They played till there toes, fingers, and noses got frozen, they went back inside to warm up. The days went bye as the hall began to get less crowded. Soon it was Christmas eve, and the remaining people, including Harry, Avalon, and the weasleys', all walked down to the great hall for the feast.  
  
After they all ate all that they could, they made there way back to the common room. They were very tired and full. They all went straight to bed. The next morning came as Harry got up from bed, woke up Ron, seamus, and dean, and they opened there presents. Harry got his usual sweater that was the usual emerald green and sweets Mrs. Weasley made him, some snap cards from the weasley twins, a little black handbook on Quidditch moves from Ron, a hat with a scar on it from Hermione, (it's a fan hat that they sold at hogsmead for people who just LOVE Harry potter) but also got mood ink and a new quill that never gets old, and a gold chain necklace with a clear stone on it and when Harry looked inside, he saw 'best friends 4 ever.' That was from Avalon. he got some rock cakes from hagrid and some newly made gum.  
  
Harry and Ron got dressed and made there way down to the common room has Harry put the necklace on, they met up with Avalon and hermione who were talking with Ginny bye the lit fire. "Hey guys." Ron yawned looking at them. "Hi Ron." Ginny giggled. "What?" Ron asked. Hermione and Avalon started to laugh as well. Harry stared at him and began to laugh too. Ron's hair was flat at top, but the sides were shooting up. Ginny held up a mirror and showed Ron, who yelled and started to try to run his hair down. But it wouldn't work. Hermione said a little charm with her wand, and it went flat. "Thanks." Ron said sheepishly. "What'd you all get?" Harry asked. "Uh. I got a ring from malfoy." Avalon paused to look up at all of them. They were looking stunned by what she said. Avalon took the ring out of her pocket and showed them. It was silver that had a round, black pearl in the middle. "He said it has been in has family for years, and his mother had it, who got it from her mom, who got it from her mom generations ago, but malfoy been a guy, and received it. But gave it to me instead." Avalon explained.  
  
"Then I got this weird thing. this old bottle with weird symbols on it and when I opened it, a WEIRD smell came out. so I closed it. I felt dizzy for I minute. then I got a piggy bank from hermione that squeals when people try to break in, and thanks Ron for your mom's sweater. and thanks Harry for the sneak o' scope." Avalon chimed. "Found one at hogsmead." Harry whispered to Ron. "Thanks for the necklace." Harry said showing her it. "Sure. an old lady was selling them and they looked cool, so I got one." Avalon replied.  
  
Later that day, something weird happened. The necklace Avalon had given to Harry, and hers, were glowing brightly. Then all of a sudden, they pulled to one another from all the way on the different side of the school. Then they bumped together and accidentally kissed each other that gave off a faint golden aura around them. People around started to giggle as they tried to get away. Then, malfoy, followed by crabbe, and goyle, pushed through the crowd to see the commotion. Then he began to scream. "noooooo!!!! Get away from her!" malfoy shouted. "She's mine!" he added looking confused at them. He then ran away screaming.  
  
They both began to blush vividly. "Whoa." Ron thought as they both fell to the floor away from each other confused. Avalon tried to take the necklace off, but it wouldn't go. "Exactly who'd you get this from?" Harry asked trying to get his off as well. "I dunno. just someone who walked up to me offering me them. she said you can save anything with them, and I figured why not. I didn't believe her, since she looked like she was crazy, but.." Avalon stopped.  
  
"I should of bought the clock." Avalon thought aloud. After a minute, they got up. Hermione suddenly ran up to them, obviously from the library panting as she reached them. "Guys. the necklaces. they're linked. they. can.. Stop. you know who!" hermione panted. "What?" Harry asked sudden. "Who?" Avalon asked. "Voldermort." Harry replied. Hermione jumped as did Ron. "Oh.. HIM." Avalon thought abruptly. "How though?" Harry asked. "It doesn't actually says. I just s'pose. see it says the necklace linked to there soul mate can prevent the darkest of all that all people fear, which is you-know-who, and there love can make peace." hermione read from the old book she had in front of her face.  
  
"Uh. right." Avalon replied. "So. how does it work?" Avalon decided to ask. "You two have to find that out." hermione hissed. "Right. surprises, surprises, surprises, surprises. first the necklace moving by it's self, then that book. no more buying from old people.." Avalon replied. They all walked to the great hall to asked dumbledore about it, but all he did was smile and say "you'll find out when the time comes" and walked away. 


	18. a dream

Chapter 20 a dream  
  
"We better go tell dumbledore we're ok." Ron suggested. They all walked inside and as they did, dumbledore was there talking to snape. He glanced at the trio and told snape to go meet in his room to discuss the matter further. Although Harry didn't know what they were talking about, he didn't care at the moment. "Well. find Avalon Ron?" dumbledore asked. Harry blinked. Why hadn't he had asked him? "No. we didn't. Harry, did you find her by any chance? "Ron asked glancing over at Harry. Harry shook his head. Then suddenly, the doors opened and Avalon came rushing in. she ran up to Harry and hugged him. "Hey, at least she still likes me.. And for being me!" Harry thought. "Thank you for keeping Ron safe Harry!" she said before she let go and hugged Ron. "What?!" Harry asked freaked. This wasn't fair. He had become normal for her, not for her to like Ron. Harry sighed deeply and turned away from Ron and Avalon hugging. "Harry. are you ok?" hermione asked looking concerned.  
  
"Hermione. what if I was the one who survived vold---you-know-who?" Harry asked. He couldn't say voldemort's name like he could. "I dunno. you wouldn't have parents." hermione told him. Harry sighed again and slowly walked back to the common room alone. Everything he was gone. Except now he must have parents at least. the next day, Harry walked around and met up with malfoy, though he thought he would never went so low. "Malfoy. what would you do if I was famous?" he asked. "I dunno. act like you were same as your are, dung eater." Malfoy sneered before he walked away. "Harry!" someone called. Harry turned. It was cho chang. "Hi Harry. are you ok?" she asked sympathetically hugging him. "What are you doing?" Harry asked trying to hug her back. "What do you mean silly?" cho asked. "You must of got hit pretty hard. do you remember that I am your girlfriend?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Girlfriend?" Harry thought. The girl he had always liked before he met Avalon. he smiled by this and tried to get Avalon out of the picture. "Oh. yeah. Now I remember." Harry said. "Harry!" someone else called as cho and Harry were walking to the great hall. Harry turned around. This time it was Fred and George. "What?" Harry asked. "Mum said you should of never let Ron go to find Avalon. he could of gotten killed by you-know-who." George said. "Wait. Ron's mom?" Harry asked. "Harry. don't joke behind Ron's back. Our mom." Fred said seriously. "No way!" Harry jolted. "You ok?" George asked. "I look nothing like you guys!" Harry shouted. "He's not ok." Fred said. "I want my parents. Not yours!" he shouted.  
  
"You should go see madam promfrey." George suggested. "Is Mr. And Mrs. Potter alive?" Harry asked. "go now Harry." Fred said. "Are they?" Harry demanded to know. "Harry. they were Ron's parents. And you should know already that they died." George said seriously. "What!? This is not what I wanted!" Harry shouted. He fell to the floor. Suddenly, there was a bang, and a bright green light, and some girls screamed. "Professor dumbledore!" one cried. Harry, cho, Fred, and George ran to where they heard the scream. Dumbledore was on the floor moving motionlessly. Ron was running outside. Harry ran after him. Then, as he got out, he saw another bright green light as he saw Ron fall to the ground, and heard the words "avada kedavra" Harry's head began to hurt fiercely and Harry fell to the floor and then something happened. Harry woke up. He was on the train. Ron and hermione were looking at him worried. "Harry! What happened? Are you ok?" hermione gasped. "It was all a dream." Harry muttered. "Ron! Who survived voldemort?" Harry suddenly asked. "Don't say his name Harry! You ok?! We all know it was you. "Ron said shivering. "Where's Avalon?" Harry asked looking around. "We don't know." Hermione whispered. "But someone left you something." She added hastily handing Harry some folded up parchment. 


	19. switch

Chapter 19 switch  
  
The room was black with mirror rooms that reflected themselves. They couldn't see the ends or anything. There was a faint, misty, white glow of light from the ceilings. What?" Harry asked looking around. "This is the whisper room." Ron whispered. "We got to get out of here." He called. "The what?" Harry asked. "Whisper room. I read about this in one of the books last summer they start to whisper in your heads and ask for your wishes then it happens. But not the way you ant it to. They brainwash you to not remember this place, but some do, I seriously doubt we will though." Hermione pointed out. "Why would we be sent here?" Harry asked looking around. His voice began to echo. Then the walls began to move like a lake did when you threw a little rock in. then it cleared and showed Avalon walking away from him.  
  
"Avalon!" Harry said running towards the mirror. Avalon turned around and froze. Her hair swooshed with her as she looked at him and frowned. Harry began to run to her, but it felt like she was moving away from him. He couldn't reach her. but he didn't stop. "Harry.. What is your desire?" a voice asked. "What?" Harry asked stopping. He looked around. Ron and hermione was no where to be seen. He couldn't hear anything but water drops dropping onto the floor .Harry looked down and saw that the floor looked like the walls. Water, but only one centimeter deep. "Who are you?" Harry asked looking around. "And where's my friends?" "What is your desire Harry?" the voice asked again swiftly. "To be normal? For none of this to occur to you? For you can live a normal life with the one you love? Or to get rid of your scar or past? Or have your parents back? Hm? That? What is your inner desire? Let me take a look." The voice said.  
  
Harry looked horror-struck. He stood there unable to move. Suddenly the place he was looking started to go past him. It went fast. Harry became quite dizzy before it had stopped. "I see it. I see it. and I will grant you it Harry potter. But only you can say so. No turning back." The voice said. "No. I want out!" Harry shouted. "No you don't. you want to be a normal kid that never was famous and had your parents and had Avalon. that's what you really want. Isn't it? And for malfoy to stop teasing you about being famous? And that scar you have? What about to see if your friends and Avalon only like you cause your famous?" the voice asked. Harry thought. That's what he wanted the whole time he came to hogwarts. But then he heard Mr. Weasley's voice saying never trust an object where you can't see it's brain, and Harry couldn't see anybody. then he heard Ron saying it brainwashes you--- but then he couldn't understand any thoughts. It all came in bla.  
  
"What's. going. on?" Harry asked slowly getting drowsy. "Your getting your wish." The voice said in a pleasant voice. Harry suddenly felt a warm sensation move around his body, as he saw himself with Avalon, perfectly ok, and malfoy leaving him alone. Everything was normal, he didn't have that dumb scar on his head and people weren't looking at him, nor his head. He was a normal guy.. Then it all froze. Harry was surrounded by frozen people. He then saw his parents walking up to him as the place switched to the hogwarts express and going through platform 9 ¾'s, seeing his dad smile, and his mom run at him and hug him tightly, and then he saw Avalon come through smiling her average smile. He wanted this badly, and he felt he would do anything to get it. "do you want this Harry potter?" the voice asked again. "Yes." Harry said dazed. "Perfect." The voice replied. "Wait! What's the catch?" Harry asked coming back. "The catch? I take half of your soul." The voice said. "What?" Harry asked. "no. no!" he shouted. "Not ALL of it. just an eighth. You'll still be you, but you'll lose one thing about you. Which is the scar." The voice assured him. Harry, unable to stop himself, nodded violently as things began to move and Harry saw himself flying backwards back into the room he was in before.  
  
"Harry! Harry where did you go? Are you ok?" hermione asked suddenly as Harry saw hermione and Ron looking at them. "I'm ok." Harry nodded looking at the wall. There was no scar on his head and he smiled. "Ron. who survived voldemort?" Harry asked. But then he shuttered by saying that. He never did before though. "I did. why?" Ron asked. "What?" Harry suddenly asked. "Harry. you ok?" Ron asked walking up to him. Harry suddenly realized that Ron had the lightning shape scar on his forehead. "Whoa. it worked." Harry muttered. "Hermione, find away out?" Ron asked looking at her. hermione nodded and took out her wand. she muttered something, and they ended up on the castle grounds at hogwarts. Harry suddenly realized that him and Ron had switched places. 


	20. torn apart

Chapter 18 Torn Apart  
  
When Harry woke up, he was in the hospitol wing. He saw Ron, and hermione there. He saw dumbledore walking up to him, but didn't see Avalon anywhere. "Where's Avalon?! is she ok?" Harry asked before he could stop his self. "We. we don't know where she is Harry. after she saw you, lying there on the ground, she fled off. No one stopped her. she was too fast. but we found this in the common room." Hermione said handing Harry a folded piece of parchment. "I gave her a ticket back to the muggle world on the hogwarts express Harry. she said it's all her fault that your gt hurt, that you've been hurting all your life, that you're parents died." dumbledore said. What?" Harry asked. "Did she ever tell you who her parents were Harry?" dumbledore asked. "No. but she said that she thinks Mr. Malfoy killed them. "Harry stated. "She did?" dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well. she DOES remember some of her past." dumbledore said boldly. "Did you even ask?" dumbledore asked concerned. "No." Harry replied. "Harry. her parents. er. her parents, they sold there soul to lord voldermort when Avalon was born. I just found this out before she left, her inner thoughts, anyways, the man told them that if they didn't give Avalon to him, they would die. So, they died, giving there souls to lord voldermort leaving Avalon there alone. Voldermort tried to kill Avalon after he killed her parents, but then some body, a wizard, stopped him but died. Avalon crawled away crying. She was only two, and she saw her parents die. Then two people got her, and took care of her. voldermort had tried killing Avalon earlier, but failed. He also failed in killing you, Harry. So he had to kill one of you to stop himself from being destroyed completely. But never was able too." Dumbledore paused to breathe.  
  
  
  
"Voldermort got weak, so told Mr. Malfoy to go kill Avalon. Avalon was staying with her new parents. And when she was five, Mr. Malfoy attacked killing Avalon's new parents, but failing to kill Avalon. So, voldermort figured you two would never meet since she was a muggle, and you a wizard. But then, you two met, and both came to hogwarts. it probably might fault for letting her come. mind you. but you two had to know your past. and so he tried using Avalon to kill you Harry, but failed once more. Then it hit him. The necklaces, that you to have on now, that should be stuck, could give him power. If you two deny your love for one another, then he will be destroyed, but, if you don't, he will keep gaining power with every thing you do together. The pulling of the necklaces were trying to stop voldermort from healing, but you both fought it. And if you fight it, then he grows and everyone you care about dies, but if you don't, you'll never be able to see Avalon again. Nor will she be able to see you. I told her this, and she couldn't let you choose like that." Dumbledore stopped.  
  
"Harry. I'm sorry." Hermione whispered. "That's what she was saying. this isn't fair. Only if I hadn't gone to the store and met her! or if you wouldn't of let her came!" Harry said looking at dumbledore. "It's all my fault. I knew it wouldn't work. I.i. I don't know what to do. I feel lost and empty." Harry thought. "Harry. It was your destiny to do what you have to do. Destroy lord voldermort, only you can do that. I can't help you. No one can." dumbledore explained. "voldermort was hoping for this to happen, maybe I should send him an owl." Harry muttered. "Harry. I trust you to do the right thing. I give you permission to do what ever your wanting to do." Dumbledore said. Harry looked at him, though his half moon spectacles, his eyes twinkling, Harry nodded weakly and got up.  
  
"Can they come?" Harry asked looking at Ron and hermione. "Since when did you start asking me that Harry?" dumbledore asked smiling. "Wait till I leave. then you can do your wrong doings, but be careful in doing it, and I expect to see you all back here within two days. I'll be watching you all." Dumbledore said winking. "What does he mean watching?" Ron asked as dumbledore walked out of the hospitol wing and closed the door. "He has seek ball," Harry shrugged. "We got to go! But first let's get my firebolt and cloak." Harry explained as they ran up to the common room, then outside onto the castle grounds and just remembered they had on way to get there. Then Harry saw it, the flying car form 3 years ago. It was coming towards them slowly. It beeped to tell them to get in, which they did.  
  
"Please take us to the hogwarts express!" Harry insisted. The car turned and flew up. They began to fly up high, turning on the invisibility and the car turned clear. 30 minutes later, they saw the train. Harry told the car to go down and it did. Harry put his cloak in his pocket and got on his firebolt. "Be back in I awhile. you can park the car on the roof of the train." Harry said as he flew off. He put then cloak on and flew down to the windows. He peeked through all of them and found Avalon in one all alone looking at her necklace. Harry shot up onto the roof, trying to be quiet, slid through he doors and fell into the hall. He slowly opened the door. "Who's there?" Avalon asked as the door opened. "Harry walked inside and closed it throwing off his cloak. Avalon looked at him confused.  
  
"Harry. hi." Avalon smiled dropping the necklace onto her shirt. "Avalon. why did you?---" "Harry. I didn't want you to get hurt anymore on my account." Avalon said trying to smile. "Avalon. I haven't gotten hurt. I'm ok." Harry replied. "No, you could of died yesterday." Avalon said with a tremble in her voice. "But I didn't. cause of you.. You saved me. Please don't go." Harry begged. Suddenly, the urge to go kiss Avalon started to flood his body. "Let's just go back to hogwarts. I mean, where would you go if you went back?" Harry asked fighting the urge. "I dunno." Avalon shrugged. "An orphanage I guess."  
  
"No, Avalon. I can't let you. you mean everything to me. Please. we can get through all of this. Forget about it all." Harry begged. "Harry. I, I don't want to see your friends get hurt." Avalon said hiding her tears. Harry sighed. "Shoe! there MUST be a way we can get through this." Harry muttered. "Shoe?" Avalon asked. "What? Yeah." Harry replied pacing around. "Harry. the people are about to come to see me if I am ok, you better leave." Avalon stated looking at the window. "Not without you!" Harry shouted throwing on his cloak and standing by the wall. Then suddenly the door went open, and instead of a person coming in, a little ball fell on the floor and smoke fell out. Harry tried to stay up, but her got dizzy and suddenly collapsed where he was. When he woke, looking at his watch, Ron and hermione were in the cart to see if anyone was in there. "Ron!" Harry moaned throwing off the cloak. "There you are. where.where's Avalon?" Ron asked looking around. He and hermione went in and shut the door. "What's that?" hermione asked pointing to two pieces of paper, one recognized as the one he received from hermione earlier, and one he had no clue. He picked them both up and read the letter from hermione.  
  
Dear Harry, I'm sorry for everything I caused you. I loved it at hogwarts, but I know I mustn't stay for not the sake of me, but for your friends. I loved everything. Thank you for the best time of my life. Maybe we can talk in the summer. I'm going to try to reason with my aunt. She'll be cooled off by now. so you'll no where I am. Or the seek ball will help. but I dunno. tell hermione and Ron it was great knowing them and hagrid as well. also tell professor lupin thanks for trying to help me release my power. and, take care of my dragon for me. I'll name him oink. Hehe, with me around, you'll never be safe. I found that out earlier when I kept having a horrible dream that I couldn't let come true.  
  
I'm sorry, I just couldn't tell you. I couldn't tell you about why, why I survived, when I found out YOU were the one who survived that dumb voldermort person, it all hit me and I had to leave. There's something professor dumbledore probably never told you. he's my father. I'm so sorry, I couldn't tell you. And I told him not too. but voldermort, or HALF of him is. apart. I knew I should never of came, or I should of told you, but I was afraid of you hating me, cause my father killed your parents. Good bye Harry potter. and farewell. Remember me.  
  
Love always in my heart, Avalon connel.  
  
"She's gone. where did she go?" Harry asked looking around. "Harry. I'm sorry." Hermione whimpered reading the letter. "Avalon." Harry said opening the window and looking out. "Avalon! nooooo!" Harry shouted. His face filled with tears. He fell on the couch, putting his head on the seat banging his fists into the seat. "I don't care what happens. please come back Avalon, please.. You're not his daughter. you're nothing like him. please Avalon." Harry cried looking around the room. "Harry. read this." Ron said shakily holding up the other letter. Harry snatched it and read it loudly.  
  
"Harry potter, hope this interests you. It does me. I have taken your precious thing, and keeping her as a prize for me. For I have now completely ruined you. But if you come to me, I will set her free, but you will perish like you should of 15 years ago. Don't care if your bring your pathetic friends, wonder how long they'll last. Good luck boy. Just say the words and you're here. 'Bringo toa heema' and have fun.  
  
Dark will over come light Lord voldermort  
  
"Harry. you can't not alone." Hermione said. "It's a trap." Ron warned. "I don't care." Harry replied. "You stay here." Harry commanded. "NO! you're not going alone." Hermione hissed. "No hero ever goes anywhere without his sidekick. And that's who we are!" Ron explained. Harry smiled and then, together, they said the words. Everything started to spin as they were now in black holes twirling, it was like floo powder. They soon fell on a hard floor, with a thud. "oh no." Ron whispered as they all got up. 


	21. unforgettable match

Chapter 17 the unforgettable match  
  
The days went bye quickly as the first game of quidditch was coming up against Slytherin. Harry and Avalon have kept been trying to take the necklaces off using hexes, charms, anything, but it wouldn't work. On December 31st, around midnight, when half of the people were sleeping, including Harry himself, Avalon came screaming from the top of her lungs happy new year. Fred and George were accompanying her with LOUD noises coming from the common room, dazed, Harry grabbed his glasses and walked down the steps to see what was up. Fred, George, and Avalon were dancing in the common room while a little radio was singing happy new year. Confetti came from the ceiling following balloons of all sort.  
  
Tired, Harry went straight back to bed, as did everyone else. Harry didn't hear the noises stop till about 12:30 when he fell asleep. The next morning, when Harry, accompanied by Ron, walked downstairs still a bit tired to see Avalon sitting in a wool chair with her legs dangling over one of the arm rests and her head on her shoulder. Fred and George were both leaning against the chair, back to both side of the arm chair, George's head was lying on the spare space on the seat as Avalon's legs were on the side. "Geesh.. animals." Ron muttered as he kicked Fred and George. "Wassamator?" Fred asked groggily. "Hey, how ya doin down there?" Ron asked looking up at him. "Go suck a lemon!" Fred hissed as he fell asleep again. "Harry has just grew humungous ears!" Ron snapped. Fred and George both flicked there eyes opened and slowly turned there heads to Harry not blinking.  
  
Seeing no big ears, they both moaned and said "BUZZ OFF TWERP!" "Go annoy Avalon." George said snoring. "Avalon.. Harry's in trouble!" Ron shouted. "Wow." Avalon said covering her head with one of her hands. "Why are you using me?" Harry asked suddenly as Ron grunted and sat down at a table. "I dunno." Ron shrugged. "Did they wake you up last night?" Ron asked. Harry nodded.  
  
Later in the day, Harry had to go down to the locker room to prepare for the match. He pulled on his red robes and grabbed his firebolt as he, and the other team mates made there way to the field. "GO GRYFFINDOR!" wood shouted from the side line. The new keeper was a 7th year named Jacob hassle. He was really nice with light brown hair and blue eyes with ivory skin. They all mounted on there brooms and waiting for madam hooch's whistle, then flew up. Harry looked around directly for the snitch. Malfoy kept following him, so he tried doing the wronski feint, that he'd been practicing on all month. he dove down. He could hear the whistle of the air as he made speed. He could hear faint screams as he suddenly, one inch from the ground, shot upwards. Malfoy dove into the grass breaking his nose. Blood spattered everywhere. "You'll be sorry potter!" he shouted as madam prompfrey ran to malfoy to mend it up and madam hooch called time.  
  
"Very impressive Harry!" wood said excitedly. "Thanks." Harry replied. After 5 minutes of time, the game was on again. Blood was stained n malfoy's robes, and he looked mad. Malfoy's voice kept suddenly popping into Harry's head as he went across the sky to the other goal posts. "You'll be sorry potter!" not that Harry has ever worried about what malfoy said before, something was different. Suddenly, he heard the whistle and heard wood calling for him. He turned towards the sideline to see Avalon there pacing her self. Harry had just got glimpse of the snitch moving behind him, so he followed it as he got off his broom. "Harry. you CAN'T touch that gold thingy!" Avalon shrieked. "What? "Harry asked. Avalon hit him in the leg. "OUCH!" Harry shouted losing the snitch. "I. what'd you do that for?" Harry asked angrily. "Look Harry. I heard malfoy talkin. he said he put something in the snitch, and if YOU it won't hurt him, but if YOU touch it, you can die Harry." Avalon stated. "I heard it too." Ron said as he came up. "Me too. and he wasn't bluffing. he asked flint to put it in as he came over. He flunked. still in the 7th year." hermione said looking at wood.  
  
"I have too. we HAVE to win!" Harry said sternly. "if you do, YOU won't win. you will lose Harry potter! And so will your team mates and friends!" Avalon shouted. Harry looked at her. he never heard her say his whole name ever since she said bye to him after they first met. "Avalon. you have no idea what this means to me. I can't lose to them. they'll put in my face all year long. Like they did all the other times." Harry replied. "Please Harry. you can't!" Avalon begged. "What if they're bluffing?" Harry asked. "What if you don't take any chances!" Avalon said exasperated. "ok. howa bout this. I'll hold it for just one second, then let it go." Harry suggested. "Can't. you gotta hold till you all get to the ground." Wood said. They all looked at him. "Harry. please?" Avalon begged.  
  
"Gotta go." Harry said suddenly as the time limit was up. He flew off. He saw the other team looking at him, wood cursing, and Avalon screaming. "I'll e ok." Harry warned. "Better hope, Harry." George said flying downward. Harry started to look around. Suddenly, a bludger attacked him. He dodged it, but then another came hitting him. Harry shot up. Malfoy was behind him. "Ready to die potter?" he asked as he flew up to him sneering. "Better not touch the snitch for long." he stated flying off. Harry looked at the score board. It was 30 to 10. gryffindor at 30. maybe if he waits till we get 200, which would be a long time, he would have to touch the snitch. but then he saw it. He also saw malfoy darting towards it. But then suddenly happened as he necklace started to jerk him away from it. He looked at Avalon who was flying up towards him. "NOT NOW!" Harry shouted looking at Avalon then at malfoy. People started to gasp as Avalon started to fly upwards more.  
  
Then it happened, the pulling stopped, and Harry had to make a choice. Save Avalon from falling 50 feet, or getting the snitch, or at least distracting malfoy for him to loose it. Avalon was frozen in mid air looking horrified. Words started to pop inside his head. About that guy that said Avalon shouldn't be in the wizard world or she'll die, her saying she never wants to be alone, her smile, the kiss, malfoy's sneering if he losted, him being lone last year when people thought he put his name in the goblet, him being alone when they thought he was the heir of slytherin, him being alone at the dursley's and meeting Avalon for the first time, and he and Avalon on the train to hogwarts, malfoy asking why Avalon liked him, only because he was famous? And hearing Avalon saying to him afterwards, "I don't care if your famous Harry. I don't.. I don't care if you had an evil side of you that you couldn't stop from killing people, or a vampire, all that matters that you are a good person Harry, and sweet, caring, wonderful, a friend." And then, when Harry came out of the trance, Avalon was now screaming as she fell. Harry darted downward after Avalon. 40 feet.. 30 feet.. 20 feet. 10.. Bang, Avalon had stop screaming. Harry had got to her. he dove up wards. People were now looking at him. "Avalon. you ok?" Harry asked slowing down.  
  
Avalon nodded and hugged him. Then Harry suddenly felt very cold. He started to jerk. Then he suddenly found himself holding the snitch. It was true, malfoy wasn't bluffing. "Harry." Avalon said looking at it. "You." Avalon paused. "I don't know how I got it. it was probably near you, and when I grabbed you by the arms, must of grabbed it too." Harry suggested as he suddenly fell off his broom. Avalon was sitting on it, from sitting behind. She opened her hand and grabbed Harry's. "I. can't.. feel my hands." Harry gasped. "I'm cold. I can't breathe." Harry muttered. "Hang on Harry!" Avalon screamed. They were already risen to 80 feet. It would take the others about 5 minutes to get up to 80 feet on there brooms, and Avalon's grip on Harry was slipping. "I'm sorry Harry." Avalon said. "For what?" Harry asked. "For this." she said she let go of him, then tried steering the broom down.  
  
Harry started to yell as he suddenly fell on the broom gripping a hold of it. Avalon was now falling. Harry was still holding onto the snitch, he through it to madam hooch's head hoping to see it and catch it, and went darting for Avalon. he didn't care that he was hurting all over. That it felt like 1000 knives were piercing his body, that he was very cold and couldn't feel anything, he had to get Avalon. "I'm sorry." Avalon said again. "What does she mean!?" Harry asked himself annoyed. Then it happened. Avalon was one inch away from the ground and froze in mid air. Dumbledore was right next to her. then Avalon fell slowly to the ground looking up at him. Harry suddenly blacked out and fell off his broom losing his senses feeling death go through his body. 


	22. hopes of being free

Chapter 22 hope of being free  
  
But then suddenly the pain all stopped as Harry looked up. Voldemort was right next to Avalon. his hand was holding her chin gently. He looked at Harry and smiled, his glowing red eyes beaming down upon him. "Nice catch Harry. to bad it isn't real." Voldemort said coldly. Suddenly, Avalon kicked voldemort in the leg. "Don't touch me!" she ordered. "You little brat." voldemort as he swayed to the other side of her. "You know. I don't see how anyone can be scared of you? How they are afraid to call out your name, but I wouldn't know, I've only been here, in the magical world, since September." Avalon said. "So you're a mudblood.? how delightful." Voldemort grinned. "No. I am not. I don't know what they call me. But I am a muggle, that has power that I should of released, but I never did, so I guess I'm a muggle." Avalon said.  
  
"But. you aren't as I see. Aren't you not Avalon connel? The one that her parents died when she was only 5? I remember you. Little brat you were just as you parents, but still as well as I can see." Voldemort said flatly. "But do you want to know something? I killed you. But then, I thought about it, I would make Harry potter fall in love with you. Then I would capture you and make him come to me, then I would kill him, or you, then he would be so miserable, that I could take his energy and rise fully again. You're just a doll Avalon. I created you, you aren't real." Voldemort said. "And soon, your purpose will end and you will die. How does it feel dieing? Does it hurt? I wouldn't know, I've never died." Avalon sneered at him and then in his eyes. Voldemort growled fiercely grabbing Harry by the neck and holding him up. "If you ever, EVER do that again! I will kill him faster and more painful!" voldemort shrieked throwing Harry to a wall. But he did not faint, he just got up and looked at Avalon.  
  
"You aren't scared of me one bit? How come?" voldemort asked lowering his voice. "I am the most powerful being in the world. Even muggles fear me, and yet you. You act like I am a mere child that has no reason of living." Voldemort noticed. "Why do I need to explain? You did quite well." Avalon said. "look, can you untie me? My wrists hurt." Avalon moaned. "I see now. no wonder your so. annoying and not scared, dummy-dore---" "dumbledore!" Harry shouted standing up. He had lot of respect to professor dumbledore, and he couldn't take voldermort treating him, his name, in scum and disrespect. "sit down boy! I'll get to you soon!" voldemort sneered moving his wand, a black strip tied Harry up, and he fell unable to move.  
  
"Where was I? Oh yes. dumbledore, must of gave you something? Am I correct?" voldemort asked. "nope. not lately at least. Look, you've spent what? 4 years trying to kill Harry. when he was 1, when you were in full power, 11, when you were weak but had help, 12, when you were young. young. and when he was 14, you had risen, gotten strong, and yet, you didn't succeed? And for heaven's sake, you had people there to help! Those one people. death eaters? Why won't you just give up already. gees, or find a new angle. Like, kill him at night or something. Honestly, the portkey was good, but letting him go, you should of known! When two wands that are brothers connect, strange things happen. But noooooo! Too cocky huh!?" Avalon asked rising her voice. "Or used voodoo for once!" Avalon shouted. "You know, take his hair and make a voodoo doll leering him to you or killing him with it! Gosh, even me, a mere muggle, could kill him." Avalon said in a flat voice. "Then why don't you if you think your better than me." voldermort said getting annoyed. "You seem to be annoyed by me. why don't you just put a sock in my mouth or somethin." Avalon suggested. "I wish I could. but you seem to have a protection spell that I can't break.  
  
"How about this. you kill Harry, and I give you your desired wish." Voldemort suggested. "You want to be free don't' you. Free from the thing that binds you to me. That's why your not afraid. You know I can't kill you. You kill Harry, and I set you free, no more horrible nightmares at night, no more, all gone. You can live normal." Voldemort said. Avalon looked at Harry. Voldemort suddenly cut the ropes and Avalon fell to the floor. There was an eerie wind as she stood up, glaring ay Harry. She grabbed her wand, not even shaking and pointed it to Harry. "I'm sorry Harry. but you don't' know what it's like. it's true. I am a slave to this git, and I can finally be free from it. And if he dies, I am enslaved forever. nightmares, pain, I can't live with it.." Avalon said as a tear fell down. "Avalon, no." Harry whispered.  
  
"Then suddenly, without warning, Avalon raised her wand, and pointed it to voldemort. "I don't care about not being free no more. I can't kill him. I can't. and I won't." she said shaking her head. "Fine. guess you've lost all hope of being free huh?" voldemort asked as he pointed his wand to her, and without warning, blasted her. Avalon flew to the wall and fainted. Harry and voldemort were there alone now. 


	23. pain

Chapter 21 pain  
  
  
  
Harry hesitated and opened the paper. it was a map. And there was a little note on the bottom. Harry read it loudly.  
  
Dear Harry potter, We have taken the one thing you can't lose if you tried. We have hidden her at the place you think you know the best. We have secured obstacles to stop dumbledore from getting to us. We lay in your hands the future to death. if you are you willing to die, follow the map to panase, where you will die fighting for your love's freedom. For we have enslaved her. bring your friends if you want, I'll have more fun. I have gone stronger and more madly to kill. Nagini is waiting you as well. tell anyone, and they die. Even dumbledore. Don't mind the two who are reading with you at this moment, for they are immune. But don't test me Harry. Till soon, Lord voldemort  
  
Harry looked at the paper and at the map. It was at hogwarts. but why? Harry kept asking himself that. Then he remembered the letter he got from Avalon earlier, he hastily opened and it and began to read it. It was blotchy from tears probably and the writing looked like she was shaken terribly when she wrote it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm sorry for everything I have done to you. I cannot let you choose between the ones you love and me. For dumbledore told me all about it. I cannot see me as the reason why you suffer, and it hurts. I loved everything you did for me Harry potter, showing me around, caring, no one has ever been like that. And I thank you. I am going back home, hoping my aunt has forgotten our hatred between each other, maybe I'll use my souvenir, my wand, to put a memory charm on her to forget. I loved being in your world Harry. It was like a ream. But no dream can last forever Harry, for one day you have to wake up, and it'll be all over. I know it could have been forever, but I can't, couldn't. I am not like you guys. I am not a witch. I think professor dumbledore and lupin just helped me out. I never found my power. I never thought I had any, I thought I would be alone forever before I met you. And everything. it was great. Maybe we can see each other at summer. You probably know where I am I love you Harry, as everything else. The owls, magic, enchantments, adventures, even the music we heard. For I knew you would come. But I sometimes hoped you didn't. for you might get hurt or die. I never realized why people feared your safety till now. You bring life out. I didn't care that you were famous, or that you had that scar. I liked you cause you were you. Good bye Harry potter, thanks again for the time of my life. Bye everyone.  
  
Love always yours,  
  
Avalon  
  
"Avalon." Harry said looking at the letter again. "I found her, but now's she's gone again. And voldemort has her. I have to find her! come on, we have to go!" Harry ordered as they all climbed out the window and onto the car. Harry put the cloak and firebolt in the back and hopped in. an hour later, they had made there way back to hogwarts and looked at the map. They were about to tell dumbledore, but remembered voldemort saying whoever knew would die, even dumbledore. So they didn't feel like saying. They followed the map. As they got nearer, Harry's forehead began to sting as it felt like it was splitting his head in half. Harry fell to the floor clutching his head.  
  
"Harry." hermione muttered looking concern as she put her hands on Harry's shoulders. "We've got to find them." Harry muttered getting back up. He looked at the parchment and followed it to panase, it looks to be under the basement." Ron pointed out looking over Harry's shoulder. After awhile of seeing no one, they fell into a wall, and fell into a room that was dusty and dark. They all took out their wands and whispered "lumus" as there wands became lit. they looked around. It seemed they were in a dungeon, there were ropes hanging from the ceiling as well as spider webs. Then something happened and it sucked them all through a little hole. They went separate ways screaming and landed in a room similar to the one in Harry's dream.  
  
It was all black with white, fainted, white light, and the walls, ceilings, and ground was watery. There was water drops coming from somewhere, and then Harry saw Avalon hanging by some ropes, she was dressed in black robes with no shoes on, her toes were nearly touching the floor. She wasn't awake, and didn't seem to be in any pain what so ever. Which Harry was happy about. But he got up from the dry watery floor and ran to Avalon but fell one feet from her cause his head began to hurt more than it did before. It was pain beyond control. Suddenly, as it stopped, before he could do anything, hermione flew to one side of the wall hitting it hard and fainting and Ron went the other way doing the same thing and being knocked out. "Hermione! Ron!" Harry said as his head began to hurt again. "Harry potter. glad you came." A dark voice said. "Welcome, to my world." It said as wind began to blow again, and Harry got up as Avalon slowly fluttered her eyes open and looked at Harry slowly.  
  
"Harry! Get out of here! It's a trap!" Avalon cried out moving around. "Not without you!" Harry said. "You can't. you have to go before he gets here!" Avalon said. But it was too late, Harry's head was hurting more again and Avalon began to scream as energy began to move around her. 


	24. when teo worlds collided

Chapter 23 when two worlds collide  
  
NOTE FROM AUTHOR: in Harry potter books, they always have the title somewhere as a chapter. Here it is.  
  
Harry looked around at Ron, hermione, then at Avalon. he wanted to go home, this to be over, dumbledore to show, anything. "Looks like its you and me Harry." voldemort grinned. "I will kill you now." He said. "And I won't fail this time. you have no wand, I have learned my mistake. Say good bye." Voldemort said. He tried to run, but he was still tangled up in the cords. "I should let you run, so you can TRY to get free, although there's no where to go. I'll give it a try." Voldemort said releasing the binding. Harry slowly got up and backed into a wall. It seemed like a cold lake, that was flat, and frozen, as the ripples fled away from him, Harry slowly looked to the side to see a picture. It was Avalon. being happy then he heard a sweet voice that sounded like Avalon's. "Harry. please. be strong. Stop him, and be happy. Free me. Let it happen, believe in the ability of faith! Believe in faith. You can do it. I trust in you. I love you Harry potter, and use you power to stop him."  
  
"But I don't have a wand." Harry said weakly. "I DON'T CARE IF YU HAVE A WAND BRAT! You better try to run, or die faster!" voldemort shouted. Harry came back to his senses. Must of thought it. But Harry couldn't move. He was frozen to the wall. Voldemort had risen his wand and began to laugh. "No one to save you now Harry!" he shouted. Harry closed his eyes tightly waiting again for death to go through him. "avada kedavra!" there was a rush of green light, Harry felt it would be the end, but then something happened and when the green light left, after hearing a scream, along with his mum's screams, and voldemort's laugher, Harry opened his eyes, and saw Avalon in front of him, her arms were out, and her head was raised up. There was a glowing, misty white light surrounding her.  
  
"What? Voldermort asked fearful, he lowered his wand, and looked scared. "Hey, you said it. you can't hurt me, I am protected." Avalon said weakly lowering her head. "Die!" voldermort shouted. He pointed his wand to her again and shouted "Avada kedavra!" again there was a green light, but after it pasted, Avalon was still there. "This can't be! No one can block that curse! Not even you!" voldemort shouted. "Like you said before, I'm not real, I'm am a doll, you put a protection on me, so that no one could hurt me so your plan would work. But this should prove something to you. I do live him. and I won't stop till he is safe. And I will destroy you now lord voldemort." Avalon said. She suddenly began to rise slowly in the air spreading her arms.  
  
Harry tried to move but couldn't. it seemed voldemort was petrified. Then there was a bright blue light that blinded his eyes, he could hear voldemort's screams, and then, Harry opened his eyes. Avalon was falling. She was already 10 feet in the air. But she slowed down and fell to the floor making the black ripples slid away. Voldermort stopped screaming and grinned at him. "She killed herself and It was worth nothing, cause I thought of this." Voldemort said. But then something happened as voldemort whispered what sounded like "dumbledore" and disappeared. Harry looked around, then looked at Avalon. he crawled up to her and picked her up in his arms and sat down looking at her. "Avalon. Avalon, please wake up!" Harry said shaking her. Avalon didn't move. "Avalon. it's not fair." Harry muttered. But then, something touched Harry's cheek and Harry saw Avalon putting her hand down and looking at him smiling. "Oh Harry. I'm sorry. i. I wish I could.. But.. I.. I'm sorry Harry.. But you never.. You never lost hope.. You believed in faith and won. for now at least. But I will always be with you. I knew my future, I knew all along I would be doing this. This is what happens when two worlds collide Harry potter, and I wish I could of told you. But, those were the dreams I had every night, dreading every day wouldn't end. but it did, and the days counted down, I'm sorry Harry. Promise me. promise me you will NEVER forget me. cause, I'll only be not so faraway. remember that. good bye, Harry potter. i. I love you." Avalon faded away closed her eyes and tilting her head.  
  
"Avalon. Avalon!!!!" Harry cried. He began to shake Avalon wanting her to wake up, it al lend, to be back at hogwarts. Tears swelled up in Harry's eyes as his face began to get hot. Harry began to hug Avalon hoping she would wake up. It wasn't fair. He had lost everything he truly cared about. His parents, Avalon. he had had the greatest time with her. he felt full, not empty. He didn't feel alone. but now, it was all over. Cause two worlds collided when they shouldn't of. 


	25. the letters

Chapter 24 the letters  
  
Harry began to looked bewildered as professor dumbledore walked up to him quietly. "Harry. are you ok?" dumbledore asked concerned. "no. is there anyway in letting her come back?" Harry asked looking at dumbledore. "I'm sorry Harry." Dumbledore replied. "it's all my fault. I got her killed. Only if I never told her I was a wizard, she would still be here." Harry muttered breathing hard. "Harry. it's not your fault. It's destiny's. now come along. We should get out of this place." Dumbledore explained looking around. He waved his wand and hermione and Ron flew towards them into a portal hole. As Harry was about to leave, he looked around one more time, he swore he saw Avalon standing on the other side smiling, she had wings, and a white dress. She was floating, and her face was filled with glitter.  
  
For a minute, he had lost of words. "good bye Harry potter." Avalon said in a faint, misty voice that sorda echoed. She then flew higher, blew a kiss, and disappeared as a red petal fell by Harry's feet, the ripples swaying away. Harry picked up the petal and looked at it. He then waved, smiled, and walked out. When he walked out, flashbacks rushed into him. Them meeting, her smile, her crying when he was up in his window, the kiss from the necklaces, malfoy's face when Avalon went to griffindor, the matches, everything, her face, her eyes, when she fought the lidget, lupin telling him that she found her power, she just doesn't know it, the hogwarts express, her coming up to him in the middle of the night and asking how to spell potion, and throwing a pillow at her, and getting one back, the new years, seeing her asleep with Fred and George, and fighting lord voldermort. How she seemed not scared of him, it was all over. She was gone, and Harry was alone it seemed. But when everyone looked at him walk to the hospitol wing, Avalon would want him to be happy, and now that he thought about it, he wasn't really sad that she was gone. She was in another place in another adventure, and she died happily.  
  
He also found out that he wasn't alone. He had Hermione, Ron, Fred and George, Ginny, hogwarts, everyone. And next year will be just the same. When he got into the hospitol wing and sat down, he looked at professor dumbledore, his eyes were twinkling, and smiling. "You ok Harry?" dumbledore asked. Harry nodded. Then madam promfrey came over and started to mend Harry's cuts. "How's hermione and Ron?" Harry asked. "They're ok. They should be up soon. But, Avalon left you all some stuff she told me to give you." Dumbledore said handing Harry a wooden box that was encrusted with jewels. Harry looked at it for a moment then opened it. There was a letter and some stuff. Harry began to read the letter aloud.  
  
Dear Harry potter, Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I'm having fun on a new adventure! The gods say I can keep my body cause of some reason, I dunno. but maybe I can visit you sometime, like in your dream or somethin. I don't know. But I met your parents Harry! They're great! They're proud of you as well. they wish they could see you, but unfortunately, they couldn't keep there bodies, although it's a bit unfair, you mum protected you as long as your dad, and I did too, sorda. But that was my 'purpose.' Anyways, remember me, and never forget. I also met cedric diggory. He says he knew you and says hi. And thanks for bringin his body to his parents, and for the adventure last year with him. It was fun while it lasted! And I left you guys some things that I wanted you to have. So good bye Harry Potter.  
  
love you always, Avalon  
  
"Professor.. How is she? Did she write this AFTER she died?" Harry asked stunned. "Yes. She came to me with the box. She said I was the only right now that she could meet in spirit." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded and looked in the box. There was another letter to professor lupin, and while Harry picked it up, lupin came walking in. "Professor lupin! Here. This is from Avalon." Harry said handing it to him. Lupin looked awkward, but opened it.  
  
Dear professor lupin, Thanks for helping me release my power. But I guess It never worked. I could never actually do any spells whatsoever. But it was really fun. And I thank you. Take care always, Avalon  
  
"But she did release her power. my goodness. She had it all along." Lupin smiled. "She really made everyone happy." Lupin said. Harry looked in the box and found yet another letter. It was a list.  
  
My wand: Harry, I want you to keep hold of this till I return. My moon mood Bracelet: hermione: you can have it for being my friend before and after we went to hogwarts. In the trunk, Is a box. Inside are tons of comics: Ron, you can have them ALL. Have fun reading them. There's batman, superman, spiderman, Archie, betty and veronica, x-men, all kinds. Try em' out. My watch: Fred, you can have this. You seemed fascinated about it when I came. And if you touch the red button, it glows. The blue button, it sings a song, and gives you the time. let your dad check it out. ring: George, you push the blue jewel, and whatever you think of, will make an image above you, and you can freak people out with it, thinking they saw someone famous. Really cool, got it along time ago. But didn't know it was made by magic. and anything I else have: anyone can keep a hold of it till I come back.  
  
After Harry read the list, he looked down. It was all in there. Even the other box, that must have had the comics in. hermione and Ron wok up, and walked up to him. "Harry. your alright! Where's Avalon?" Ron asked. "She died Ron." Harry said quietly. Hermione put her hands to her mouth and gasped. "I'm so sorry Harry." she whispered. "Hey don't worry about it. she's happy. She even said so. And she left us some stuff." Harry said showing them the two letters. And the box. Harry looked on the lid, and found another letter. Harry picked it out, and read it in his mind. 


	26. the beginning

Chapter 25 The beginning  
  
Dear Harry, Meet me tonight on the highest tower at midnight. If you want, you can bring hermione and Ron, but don't have too. Up to you. Love always, Avalon  
  
"Harry! I had no idea Avalon had so many cool comics!" Ron said looking at them. Harry smiled. Later that night, Harry told hermione and Ron about Avalon. they both wanted t go, so at midnight, they grabbed there cloak and made there way up to the highest tower. As they opened the door, they heard professor dumbledore talking to someone. So they decided to listen in. "Are you sure you want to do that Avalon?" dumbledore asked. "Avalon?" Harry asked himself. "Professor.this year has been the greatest year in my whole life. I don't care if I get nightmares again, or I hurt, I just wanna be here, with everyone and Harry." The other voice said. It sounded like Avalon's. "Well. don't tell Harry, and see you soon. Take care up there." Dumbledore said sweetly. "Thanks." Avalon said. "Well. Harry should be up here soon no doubt. Must go. Good bye Avalon," dumbledore said as he walked off down the stairs.  
  
After he was gone, Harry, hermione, and Ron walked up the remaining stairs and took off the cloak. Avalon was floating in front of them, before the castle. She was surrounded by a misty white light, and had wings and a long white dress. "Avalon." Harry muttered looking at her." Hi guys." Avalon said. "Avalon. thanks for the comics." Ron smiled. "Hey. I won't need them. But you got to share em' with me!" Avalon said. "What?" Ron asked. "Nothing." Avalon replied. "Avalon. what were you talking about when you come back. Aren't you dead?" hermione asked. Avalon just smiled. "I can't stay very long." Avalon said looking at the sky. "I just wanted to see you all one more time before I go. I love you Harry, best friends forever remember that guys. Don't let nothing get between that. United, you three are strong, apart, your weak. good bye for now. Till next time." Avalon smiled, blew a kiss to Harry, waved to hermione, and blew a kiss to Ron, who smiled, then flew up to the sky still looking at them. There was a bright light, and she was gone.  
  
They stood there for am minute, before the cold got to them, they went inside and straight to bed. Harry laid in his bed what seemed like hours before he fell asleep. The next day, he begin to pack, cause it was time to go back to the dursleys. Harry looked at his seek ball, and then commanded to see Avalon. he didn't expect anything to happen, but it did. It turned foggy, and then showed a sign on clouds. "gone fishing, try later. Avalon" Harry smiled, and put the ball in his trunk along with all of his other stuff. He, Ron, and hermione made there way down to the great hall for the ending feast. The great hall was colored in yellow and black, for hufflepuff had won the cup, which they never. It was the first time in a long time. Harry was very happy by this. As they all sat down in there tables, dumbledore stood up and asked for quietness, which they all became quiet. "This year has been a grand year for all of us. We had had a new person join us from the muggle world, miss Avalon connel, but very unfortunately, she sacrificed her life to kill lord voldermort to save Harry potter. But, he survived, and still quite strong. We are happy to inform, that Harry potter, hermione granger, and Ron weasley did not die from lord voldermort, and we are happy to inform not to worry, for ext year will be a new beginning for all, and I'd like to congratulate hufflepuff for winning the cup for the first time. and now, you may eat and have a great summer and see you all next year. Thank you." Dumbledore said as he sat down.  
  
After they all ate, the next day, they all boarded the hogwarts express. It was a long journey home back to London, they talked and played games. Soon, they reached the station and went through platform 9 ¾ and Harry found the dursley's waiting for them. Dudley seemed to be a bit skinnier that before, since he didn't have so many chins. Harry said good bye to hermione and the weasley's, and went home. Wondering what would happen next year and what Avalon had met about see you later. "Where's Avalon?" uncle Vernon asked if they started to drive away. "She died." Harry said weakly. "She did! How come you didn't manage too?" Vernon asked. Harry shrugged and began to look outside the window at the countryside.  
  
THE END  
  
I am thinking of making another story when Avalon returns when Harry comes back to hogwarts, as a ghost sorda thing. What do u think? Should I? 


End file.
